The Legend of the Grimm Riders
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: They say Grimms are evil beings that have no souls. But, what if they're wrong, a little girl that lost her family stumbles upon them and befriends them all and has a bond so strong that no one can break. Follow her and her friends as they embark on a dangerous journey, meeting new friends and enemies and stopping a great evil. Rated T just in case.
1. Grimmdominus Rex

**Okay, this will only come up to season 1 and 2 because I don't want any spoilers in season 3. The last episode where Val and her team will be graduating okay? Okay. Because my mom told me up to season two. Sorry. And also, sorry for the late update my sister has been using the computer to watch her gymnastic shows and movies. I have to wait till tomorrow to start over since she accidentally deleted it! Yeah, she thought it was her file but it was mine. My life is a nightmare.**

 **Plus, Val is six years old and those of you do not know her full name here's her full name and powers.**

 **Valentina Rosalina Grady, hair color dark brown and eyes sapphire blue.**

 **RWBY**

 **They say Grimms are evil beings that have no souls. But, what if they're wrong, a little girl that lost her family stumbles upon them and befriends them all and has a bond so strong that no one can break. Follow her and her friends as they embark on a dangerous journey, meeting new friends and enemies and stopping a great evil. Rated T just in case.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Jurassic World just my OCS. And thank you WindwalkerF11 from Deviantart for letting me uses his Grimmdominus Rex. You guys can find it here. /art/Indominus-Grimm-Rex-541344030.**

 **And Ceratoraptor thanks for the idea and I already made a team for Val!**

 **And this is a rewrite!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Grimmdominus Rex**

 ** _Noon in the Emerald Forest_**

A little girl was inside a cave with a fire in front of her. She wears a black jumper dress without any sleeves, a white belt with spikes coming down, black boots with some white spikes on the back, black leggings, black and long red fingerless gloves and a short black cloak with a white hood and orange eyes with red pupils. She has dark brown hair that was tied into pigtails with black and white color. She has a black chocker with small white pearls and on the center was a big red gem. She also have three magical pouches, one black that can carry weapon cards, a white pouch that can carry her foods and a red pouch that can carry her equipment. The items inside are a water bottle, a first aid kit, some snacks, a Grimm Mask **(the mask that the White Fang always wear)** and a black ocarina also a cylinder case with a glass lid that was filled with small different colored animal shape candies.

Most kids stayed inside of their home but she. She has no home. She has nowhere to go. She used to live at a village with her parents. Her parents kept her hidden since her semblance was fortune telling and can bring good luck and bad luck to her opponent. She can use fortune telling by using cards. **_(It is kinda like Organixation XIII in Kingdome Heart 2 and Cana in Fairy Tail)_**

Her parents were both miners. They work in the Schnee Family Company. Mining Dust and ship them to the factory. But, they were killed on a landslide when they were mining for Dusts. The little girl's heart shattered in a million pieces. She runs away from her village and never seen again. She stayed scavenge for food and search for shelter until she was found by a creature. It was big, it was scary and it was deadly. It was feared by all and cannot be killed. It took her in and brings her in its travels around Vale.

The little girl sighs as she rubs her hands together to keep herself warm. The fire is small but it'll keep her warm, for now. Then heavy footsteps came. She turns to the entrance to see a figure coming out from the undergrowth.

It's appearance is the same as the Indominus Rex, except its whole body has black scales and white spikes, and it's head is white on top, and black on the bottom jaw, and it's eyes are orange with red pupils. It has a collar around its neck that resembles to the little girl's.

The creature has some blood stained on its jaw. She knows that the creature just ate its meal. The creature sits next to the little girl at the entrance and laid its massive head next to the little girl. The little girl pats the creature's head, "Happy hunting, Gaia?" The creature called Gaia nodded, "Do you think we will find a new home to live?" she ask. The Gaia snorts like if she was saying _maybe_ , "I hope we can find a new home soon. I'm getting tired of traveling." She said.

The little girl was different from the rest. She is smart and brave. She has a special gift that can help her communicate with animals and tamed them even Grimms she can tame. She was born with this strange gift and it was natural since her mother was a Grimm Rider.

A Grimm Rider is a human or faunus tamers. They can tame Grimm big or small. They wear black, red or white clothes. They use items that can carry Grimms around inside and alive. The girl's mother, Alma, used to have one but she releases it to the wild to be free because she gives the chocker necklace, other know as the Grimm Befriender, to her daughter. She uses the gift wisely and she can befriend Grimms if she wants but she didn't seen one yet because she and Gaia traveled a lot. Gaia is Grimmdominus Rex. She is big and scary and she can scare hundreds of Grimms.

Sighing the little girl took out a picture of her parents and her. There was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and eyes and a male with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was at the middle hugging them. She felt her eyes water as she turn to the picture around that has words written in it: _To our dearest Valentina Rosalina Grady._

That was her full name but now she goes by Val Rosa. It hurts her when she says her full name. She touched her choker that was given to her by her mother. Oh how she misses her as well as her daddy, Oscar. Sighing, she puts her picture back and lies on Gaia's head before sleeping.

On the next day, Val and Gaia woke up and search for anything to eat. Val found some berries and collected some while Gaia hunts for wild boars. After they finished, they continued walking. They reach a rocky hill and Val tries to climb up but she kept slipping. She keeps on trying but she always slides down. Then Gaia helps Val by using her massive head. Val looks at her as she helps Val to get up and she climbs up. They look at each other and Val smiled at her. Val pats Gaia's legs, "Thanks Gaia."

Gaia let out a soft purr and Val took out candies and feed them to Gaia. The candies in the container are actually super sweet candies. It can make any animals and Grimms to follow it so they can have a taste of the super sweet candy. Val called it the Beast Treats, since Gaia likes it so much as well as other creatures. It was ever lasting means Val doesn't have to refill it.

As Gaia finished, she lowered her head and Val gets on, "Let's go find a new home, Gaia." Gaia snorts before lifting her head and started walking to another direction where Val and her can find a new home to live.

* * *

 **Sorry if it is short, because I need help with more Grimms. Also, the chocker that Val is wearing is magic. It can help her carry Grimms inside and also make them her friends. Gaia was wearing a collar so that makes her Val's official friend. And it is name Grimm Befriender.**

 **That is all and also can someone help with more Grimms please? Because, I have a hard time looking for them and also knowing their names. MMM if you are reading this then can you help me with more Wild West idea? I like it Miakoda gets bumped into Jake and Gabriel if you are there help with your Predacons personalities? I know Twoface's and I already draw and colored them so help me with their personality.**

 **I didn't add Rango yet since I'm not yet done with it.**

 **I hope you all like the rewrite!**


	2. Being Accepted

**DilophoRaptor: /art/Grimm-DilophoRaptor-Head-Original-555102546**

 **And I found something cute well make that two: /art/RWBY-Grimm-monsters-427675410 and /art/Happy-Grimm-Babies-480414256**

 **Music: You'll be in my heart by Phil Collin**

 **Okay, I don't want to get in trouble with my mom since she is the one who let me have a fanfiction because she pays the electric bills. If you guys watched season 3 then tell me should Val returns Amber's powers and Cinder's team to be good. Just tell me okay? So I can have ideas.**

 **And Lelouch-Strife is in the story as a teacher.**

 **His appearance is a 24 year old male that facial feature like Lelouch from Code Geass, black hair style like Riku from kingdom hearts 2 and two claws like nails and his eyes are glowing blue. He wears an Old Hunters set (Bloodborne DLC clothing set) and he also has bow n arrows that can turn into a Burial Blade (Bloodborne Weapon) and he wears black combat boots. And more weapons that can be discuss. Also he has Burial Blade and Holy Moonlight sword.**

 **Sif the Great Wolf is there and so is Speckles the Tarbosaurus baby. Sif is the same size as a human while Speckles is the same size as a chicken.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Being Accepted**

Val and Gaia were resting on a stream. Gaia sits behind Val while Val leans behind her. Val took out her ocarina. "Do you want to hear some music?" Val asked. Gaia just looked at her before resting her head near Val. Val took out her ocarina and started playing a calm music. It echoed through the forest. Her song brought some Grimms, a Beowolf Alpha, a Creep, a Nevermore, two King Taijitu (Black and White), Griffon, Ursa Major, Deathstalker and a Boarbatusk. Then there was a Dilophosaurus with Velociraptor toe claws, and it has a black body and the head is white on the top and black on the lower jaw. It is called a DilophoRaptor.

They came out from the trees and sits closely to Val. They listen to her calm music. It was so beautiful and peaceful that a Creep fell asleep. Val finished her music and looks at the grimms curiously. They seem comfortable around her and the Creep is still asleep. Val smiles before letting out a yawn. She was getting tired and decided to take a nap. Once she is in a comfortable position, the DilophoRaptor came and lies down on Val's lap while the others sleep as well. They woke up in noon. The Grims looked at her and Gaia. Then the red gem in her chocker started to glow and consumes all, minus Gaia, of the grimms. Val lets them out and saw them wearing the same collars like Gaia. So they are hers now and now Val has to name them.

"I'll call you Shadow," She points at the Beowolf, "I'll call you Storm," she points at the Nevermore, "You two are called Zev and Zola," she points at the King Taijitu. The black one is Zev and the white is Zola, "I'll call you Veleno," she pointed at the Death Stalker, "I'll call you Beorn," she points at the Ursa, "I'll call you Skya," she points at the Griffon, "I'll call you Creepy," she points at the Creep, "I'll call you Tusk," she points that the Boarbatusk, "And I'll call you Demeter," she points at the DilophoRaptor.

They all growled or croon in approval. Val made new friends and they became loyal to her and protected her. They traveled towards many forest while Val collects some food. They reach a destroyed city called Mountain Glenn. There, she met more Grimms but they simply ignore her since she smelled like Grimms. She made a small hut by using the destroyed building with her friends help. She lived at Mt. Glenn for months now and has amazing time with her friends. Val was able to find some clothes that were left in the abandon buildings.

But then at night, she heard something. Val and her friends were just sleeping peacefully and heavy footsteps were heard. Getting up, Val walks over to the source. Demeter followed her as well as Shadow. They saw elephant Grimms called Goliaths walking away from the city. One of them came over to Val and her friends. Val tilts her head as the Goliath trunk lowered and Val touches it. Smiling, Val's chocker necklace gem glows and consumes the Goliath and Val brought him out to see him wearing a collar.

"It looks like you're part of the team." Val smiles, "I'll call you Cronus," the Goliath blew his trunk gently at Val's face making her giggle. She leads Cronus to the others. Demeter and Shadow followed them as they rested back with the others.

On the next day, Val decided to practice her Grimm Befriender. She learn that it can help her carry her Grimm friends and can summons them if she say their names in her mind or voice. They can even turn them into baby forms so they don't have to be inside her necklace. They were kinda cute in the baby stage. They play together and learn how to properly defend themselves. And Val learned something, if she befriends a Grimm not only does she has them as a friend but also have healing factors and high energy. Val felt whole again like the death of her parents washed away from her and has a new family with the Grimms. She would trained with them and practice her skills with her cards and her aura.

Val and her friends made it to the Emerald Forest to collect some food. As they collect, Shadow smelled something. He went to a different direction as he climbs up a small hill and saw some humans being harmed by bad humans. The bad ones wanted the good humans' money or Dusts. He could feel negative energy from them. He growled silently and it brought his friends over. They felt negativity by the bad humans and wanted to attack. Val agrees but they can't kill the good people. Val puts on her mask and hood on and gets on Gaia. Storm took off and let out a terrifying screech. That made everyone to look up and screams in terror. The bad people tried to escape but Shadow, Zev, Zola, Veleno and Beorn blocked their paths and Skye, Creepy, Tusk, and Demeter surrounded the bad ones until Gaia and Cronus came.

Val gets off of Gaia and walks over to the scared bad people. They were huddled up as Val's Grimms growled at them. She outstretches her arm, demanding the equipment that the bad people stolen. They gave it to her without hesitation as the Grimms continued to hiss or growl at them. Val turns and went over to the good people and returns the items to good people. They hesitated but they eventually got their items back. Val smiles before looking at the bad ones.

She snaps her fingers and Zev and Zola use their tails to send them to the deepest part of the forest. Once it was over, Storm lands down and Val returns her Grimms, except for Storm. Storm lowers her right wing and Val climbs up. She looks at the people and gestured them to get on. The people hesitated before getting on. They sit close to the little girl but they all yelped in surprise when Storm took off. They scream on top of their lungs as Storm flies really high. Val just looks at the screaming humans in confusion. She always does this for fun. Storm landed on a nearby village and she might of cause a panic…well, a big panic but they were sort of calm down when the humans that Val saves slides off of Storm. The male human looks at Val and said, "Thank you." Val smiles and nodded before gently tapped Storm's neck and she took off to the sky but not before someone took her picture riding on Storm.

That single picture was sent to the papers and then the news. Val's reputation was spread like wildfire. In two weeks, she was called the Grimm Rider since she rides and befriends Grimms. Her reputation caught the eyes of Professor Ozpin. He saw great potential towards the Grimm Rider and wishes to meet her.

"Whatcha doin' OZ?" Lelouch came with his faithful Great Grey Wolf Sif and also the playfully Speckles the Tarbosaurus baby.

Ozpin looks up from his scroll and saw his good friend Lelouch, "Hello, Lelouch, I was just reading the news about the Grimm Rider."

Lelouch blinks, "Isn't that little girl that was able to tame a Grimm and ride on it?"

Ozpin nodded and took a sip from his mug, "And apparently, she became a big hit. Proving that Grimms can be tamed but she was the only one who can do it."

Lelouch looks at him, "You're not thinking of enrolling her here are you?"

Ozpin gives his friend a small smile and Lelouch just blinks, "And that's what I thought." Lelouch sighs, "You do realize that she looks like a six year old, right?"

"I'm fully aware of her age but she needs to learn to control her abilities if she wants to help humanity." Ozpin got up and grabs his cane, "Come, we're going to Mount Glenn." He walks pass his friends. Lelouch just shrugs and follows him.

Then Glynda Goodwitch came, "Professor Ozpin, Lelouch, where are two going?"

"We're just going for a little trip we won't be long." Ozpin said as he, Lelouch, Speckles and Sif left as they went to Mount Glenn.

* * *

Val and her Grimm friends were sleeping. Val was close to the open are, where her Grimms are. Then she heard the Grimms growl outside. Curious, she puts on her mask on and her hood and went out. She saw two unknown man with a wolf and a baby Tarbosaurus. The Grimms snarls at men and animals. But, they didn't have a single fear of them. The one wearing glasses saw her and was about to take a step forward but the Grimms growled and stands protectively at Val.

"Do not worry," he spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you." Val raised her hand the Grimm stopped growling. She walks forward to glasses man and the other one.

"Who are you?" Val asked as Gaia steps in and stands behind Val and glares at the intruders.

"I'm Professor Ozpin and this is my friend Lelouch-Strife," Ozpin gestured Lelouch. He nodded as Ozpin introduce Speckles and Sif.

"Why are you all here for?" Val asked as Demeter came by Val's side.

"We're her because I see great potential in you," Ozpin said, "How would you like to enroll in Beacon Academy? You can master you skills and make new friends."

Val just looks at him before turning away. Why Ozpin would want her to be a huntress in Beacon Academy? I mean, she's only six years old and people might judge her like they did to the Faunus. But, she is strong and her friends have her back. She looks at Ozpin and nodded. Ozpin smiles and spoke, "I hope you will be happy at your new school."

Val nodded and asked, "Can I bring my friends?" she looks at her Grimm's wearing the collars "They follow me around whenever I go."

Ozpin and Lelouch nodded and Ozpin spoke, "Alright but make sure that they won't cause trouble."

Nodding, Val uses her Grimm Befriender to bring her grimms in while Gaia turns into a hatchling. Gaia was half the size of Speckles. Ozpin and Lelouch were impressed by her weapon and they all headed towards Vale where Val could sign up in her new school.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be soon since I have others stories to do.** **Plus, the next chapter is where Val is going to meet her team.**

 **Val's Grimms:**

 **Shadow- Beowolf**

 **Storm-Nevermore**

 **Zev and Zola-King Taijitu (The black one is Zev and the white is Zola)**

 **Veleno-Death Stalker**

 **Beorn- Ursa Major**

 **Skya-Griffon**

 **Creepy- Creep**

 **Tusk-Boarbatusk**

 **Demeter-DilophoRaptor**

 **Cronus-Goliath**

 **Gaia-Grimmdominus Rex**


	3. Team WAVE

**Lelouch home is between the forest and the school his house has a workshop from bloodborne. There is a room filled with books that Team RWBY and JNPR can came and read and study same with Val and her Team also a flower garden with a sacred tree where players fight Gehrman, in Bloodborne is also there, that place can be set up for duels but there's a small price the ones fighting their semblences are sealed till the match is over so they have to rely on their skills.**

 **It was Lelouch idea and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Wade Cross:** **/art/RWBY-Wade-Cross-604311436**

 **Ammolite Jewel: /art/RWBY-Ammolite-Jewel-604313356**

 **Evo Hebi: /art/RWBY-Evo-Hebi-604446194**

 **Val: /art/Val-s-RWBY-clothes-604449556**

 **And since this a crossover with Jurassic World Lelouch and I added these dinosaurs in the story.**

 **Dinosaur Revolution:**

· **Allosaurus (The one with the broken jaw: he's still a hatchling)**

· **Eoraptor (The male, female and their son)**

· **Crylophosaurus**

· **Torvosaurus**

· **Troodon**

· **Protocerotops**

· **Dinheirosaurus**

· **Ornitholestes**

· **Miragaia**

· **Tyrannosaurus (the male with one arm, his mate and their offspring)**

 **Jurassic Fight Club**

· **Allosaurus**

· **Ceratosaurus**

· **Majungasaurus**

· **Nanotyrannus**

· **Tyrannosaurus**

· **Edmontosaurus**

· **Dromosaurus**

· **Albertosaurus**

· **Brygmophyseter**

· **Carmarosaurus**

 **Dinosaur Planet**

· **Velociraptor (White Tip, Blue Brow, Broken Arm and two females)**

· **Protocerotops**

· **Oviraptor**

· **Shuvuuia**

· **Pyroraptor (Pod and his sisters)**

· **Elasmosaurus**

· **Ampelosaurus**

· **Tarascosaurus**

· **Aucasaurus**

· **Saltasaurus**

· **Daspletosaurus (Das)**

· **Orodromeus**

 **He also tamed Mother Dragonbird and her hatclings and a multiple dragon hatchlings from Avatar. The Troodon family, Eoraptor family, White Tip's pack and family and Pod's family**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Team WAVE**

Val was living at Lelouch home for a while. His house was nice. He gave her a spare room while her Grimms, in their baby forms, sleep on their makeshift bed. Lelouch would teach Val how to do combat training. It helps her to defend helps her with her semblance and weapon training.

She stayed with him for a one week until it was time to go to school. She follows Lelouch to the school. She holds his hand as they walk. Sif was behind them with Speckles on his back. Val wears her mask and her hood was up. She showed her face to Ozpin, Lelouch and Glynda. Glynda was shock to see the Grimm Rider up close. She was kind enough to give Val some extra close. Val views Glynda as an aunt and calls her Ms. Goodwitch. Val didn't tell them her full name because it was a secret.

"Ready?" Lelouch looks at Val. She nodded and holds her Grimm Befriender. Her Grimms are inside. They are comforting her by letting hear their heartbeat. They enter the stage to see Ozpin and Glynda. There were many students. They look at her and whispered about her. They know about the Grimm Rider. They heard rumors that Val would train at this school and they were shock and amaze by her. She stays close to Lelouch as Ozpin went over to the microphone.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin adjusted his glasses, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He spoke as the students whisper among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He then added.

As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said. As the students left, Val follows Lelouch and Glynda. Glynda looks at Val, "Are you alright, Val?" she asked. She always calls Val her full name since she was polite.

Val nodded slightly, "Do you think it was a good idea of me being here?" she asked silently.

Lelouch and Glynda look at her, "Val, you have great potential." She said, "But you need to control it, otherwise, you could get someone hurt."

Val nodded as they headed towards the ballroom. They saw many teens setting up. Some were finished and were heading outside and explore their school. Val decided to explore her new school. Glynda went to find Ozpin while Lelouch went home to prepare lunch for Val when she comes home. Val walks around the school. She was inside the walls of Beacon. There are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down. Val walks the road while her Grimm friends look at the field inside the chocker. Then Val saw a male teen sitting near a tree with his back against it. The teen has a brown buzz cut military hair, wears a button down shirt, with wrangler, blue jeans, a Resistol Felt hats on cooler days, brown and black cowboy boots.

He has an auto black magnum pistol attached to his bullet belt and a 12 gauge versamax shotgun strapped on his back. He was sleeping peacefully, no bothering to wake up. Val tilts her head. She never saw him before. The red gem starts to glow. Her Grimm Friends were curious about the male and wants to see him.

Then the male's eyes open, reviling his chocolate brown eyes. He looks at Val and raised an eyebrow, "What are ya lookin' at?" he asked in a deep voice as he gets up and walks over to Val. He stops in front of Val. He saw her chocker's red gem glowing. She covers it while the male looks at her, "Why are ya starin' at me?" he asked again, crossing his arms.

Val shifts her feet and spoke, "I…I didn't see you at the auditorium."

The male blinks and sighs, "Ya didn't see me because I was hidden in the shadows." He answers and he looks at her, "Yer that Grimm Rider that people are talkin' 'bout." Val blushed in embarrassment. She didn't really like to be called the Grimm Rider. It sounds like she can control Grimms.

Val nodded, "Yeah…but my real name is Val Rosa."

The male nodded before tipping his hat a bit, "The names Wade, Wade Cross."

"So…where are you from?" Val asked as she and Wade starts walking.

"I came from the countryside just farther away from Vale." Wade explains, "I live with my ma. My pa is an outlaw and he was never around at my home. So I trained hard so I can protect the innocents."

"Really?" Wade nodded, "Where did you study-I mean, train?" Val asked.

"I used to study at Signal Academy but I graduated and transferred to Beacon Academy." Wade said. Then they saw males running towards somewhere. They looked in front to see a beautiful female teen, walking elegantly in her green high-heeled boots with a smile on her face. Many males drooled at her as she walks passed them.

Wade raised an eyebrow, "Huh, I guess Ammolite Jewel is going to train here."

Val looks at him, "Who?"

"Ammolite Jewel. She's a rich girl. Her Ma is a fashion designer while her Pa owns the transportation vehicles. Ya know, the ones that flew all the students plus me 'ere." Wade explains before turning to another direction, "Come on, Val. Let's go somewhere else."

Val nodded and the two walked to another direction. Wade tells her his weapons names. His pistol is called Justiceshot while the shotgun is called Killershooter. Val tells him about her Grimm Befriender. The two got along just fine. They walked over to the front of the school and saw a pale white skin male teen wearing green sunglasses looking at the statue with his hands in his pockets. He looks at Wade and Val before turning back to the statue. The two blinked before walking back inside the school.

"I never saw him before." Val said as she and Wade stops in front of the ballroom.

"He's probably an exchange student." Wade shrugs before looking at Val, "Why do ya wear that mask? It almost makes ya look like a Grimm."

"Because I'm shy…" Val mutters. Wade raised a brow and kneels at Val's height. He puts his hands at Val's mask and removes it. That action made her hood fall off. Wade saw her face. She was so young and so innocent. Val blinks at him as her eyes shine like sapphire jewels. Wade made a small smile as he ruffles her hair, "See? Was that so hard?" Val giggles before Wade puts her mask on. Then Lelouch came with Speckles and Sif.

"Val, it is time to go," Lelouch said, "Your training starts tomorrow."

Nodding, Val went over to Lelouch and holds his hand before waving goodbye at Wade. Wade smiles as he waved back before entering the ballroom. "I see you made a new friend." Lelouch said with a smile. Val nodded and smiles as well.

They entered the house and were greeted by the Eoraptor family. The male is name Bluefang, the female is name Snowfall and their son is name Snowfang. They live at a cave next to his home. Also a Troodon family, Velociraptor pack and Pyroraptor family lives next to his home. They ate dinner and Val got dress in her pajamas. She goes to bed while Lelouch left to talk with Ozpin. Speckles, wearing a night hat, went over to Val's bed with blanket and his teddy bear. Speckles snuggles with Val as they both went to sleep. Val wonders if Wade will be there or maybe he would be her teammate. She hopes he can be. Yawning, Val went to sleep with Speckles.

Speaking of Wade, Wade was at the ballroom. He was not wearing his shirt. The others were asleep while he stays up for a bit. He's going to have a big day tomorrow and he will soon meet Val. Closing his eyes, Wade went to sleep with his arms behind his head.

* * *

On the next day, Wade woke up and saw a girl with orange hair named Nora Valkyrie staring at the male name Lie Ren.

Nora spoke very cheerfully, "Wake up, lazy bud!" she dashes to the side. Wade rolled his eyes at the girl. She acts like child. Wade got up and puts his shirt back on. Meanwhile, Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him.

Nora started singing, "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

Ren sighs again and then headed towards the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk nonsense, "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"

When they went to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves, Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not _together-together_. Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"

They all went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast which is pancakes. As the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking well it was muffled through her food, "Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She slurps up the rest of her pancake, "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

The two went to the locker rooms and they started readying themselves, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking, I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" She gasps, "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

Ren finally replies, "Nora?"

Nora stops and spoke, "Yes, Ren?"

Ren sheaths his weapons in his sleeves, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora thinks about this for a moment, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren smiles and shuts his locker, "Come on Nora, let's go."

Nora follows him, "Not _together-together_..." she giggles.

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves. Ruby looks at the two and said, "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?"

Yang shrugs, "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!"

Ruby nodded, "Yep! No more awkward small talk or _getting-to-know-you_ stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby sighs in frustration, "You sound like Dad!" She shoves her weapon into the locker, "Okay, first of all: _What does meeting new people have to do with fighting?_ And secondly: _I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!_

Yang added, "But what about when we form teams?"

Ruby suddenly became nervous, "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..."

Yang brings her hair around her shoulder and stroking it, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby puts her arms in her waist, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang puts her arms up, "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

"What the-?! I don't need to _break out of my shell_! That's absolutely…" she was cut off when she Jaune's voice.

"Ridiculous!" He suddenly walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers. He went pass to Wade, who was getting ready for the field. Wade looks at Jaune and sighs, "Hey!" Jaune looks at him. Wade lifts his arm and balls his hand to a fist and hits the locker next to him. It opens reviling Jaune's weapons.

Jaune gasps and grabbed his weapons, "Thank you!" he runs off.

Wade rolled his eyes before heading out. He saw the two people he saw yesterday. Ammolite Jewel was getting her two colorful Tokarev TT-33 hand gun names Colorslashers. And the white skin teen was readying his dark green electric guitar called Musicshocker. Sighing, Wade went out while the others get ready.

Meanwhile, Weiss was with Pyrrha, "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha thinks about, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss then spoke, "Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

Pyrrha looks at her with a smile, "Well, that sounds grand!"

Weiss smiles, "Great!"

Then the background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head. _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! And maybe I can bring the Grimm Rider in my team and maybe Ammolit Jewel! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!_

Jaune comes between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought, "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

Weiss became irritated, "You again?"

Pyrrha hurriedly letting herself be seen, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

Weiss groans, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Pyrrha then get Jaune's attention, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so…"

"You don't say." Jaune advances on his new target, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss separates the two, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune shake his head, "Not in the slightest, snow angel."

Weiss narrows her eyes at him, "This is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha waves at him. "Hello again!"

Weiss added, "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum while Ammolite Jewel is the second!"

Jaune looks clueless, "Never heard of it".

Weiss scoffs, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune was getting confused, "The what?"

Weiss started waving her arms rapidly in anger, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasps suddenly, "That's you?!"

The design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it, "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss appears as the box design crumbles behind them, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune hang his head, "I guess not... Sorry..."

Pyrrha felt bad for him and said, "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!"

Jaune immediately brightening back up, "D'oh, stop it!"

Weiss looks at her in disbelief, "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

Jaune leans over to her, "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

Weiss glares at him, "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló, Pyrrha's spear, strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen. Pyrrha called out, "I'm sorry!"

Then an announcement plays on the intercom system. Glynda voice came, " _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._ "

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground. Pyrrh said, "It was nice meeting you!"

Jaune was slumping against the locker, "Likewise..."

Yang and Ruby approach him, "Having some trouble there, Lady-killer?" Yang jokes.

Jaune sighs, "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" he accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up.

Yang added, " _Snow Angel_ probably wasn't the best start."

Ruby smiles, "Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

* * *

At the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students some old, some new, and some unseen, are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin, Lelouch, plus Sif and Speckles, and Glynda with her tablet. Wade saw Val, wearing her mask and hood, next to white skin teen and Ammolite was at her in front of her. She leans over and waves at Wade. Wade made small nod as Ozpin then started to speak, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda added, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of _teams_. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby became scared, "What? Ohhh..."

Ozpin nodded, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby groans silently. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby had a shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart, "Whaaaat?!"

Nora spoke to Ren, "See? I told you!"

"So there will be no complaints about your team, no switching, no bribing to switch team and no killing your teammates." Lelouch spoke. Weiss growls mentally, " _Shoot!_ " she can't do those things now. She was going to that but it was a total fail now.

Ozpin nodded, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

Lelouch added, "Also, there are dinosaurs that are close by. You can't attack them because they are skilled and more dangerous than Grimm." Val tilts her head. There are dinosaurs here? I thought Grimms are the only one, "We don't know how they got here but that's a mystery that would be solved in another time. And there are two male rouge carnivores out there." He added, "A Torvosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus, if you see them with killing eyes. Then you either run or fight."

Ozpin nodded and added, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin didn't let Jaune finish, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand. Val touches her Grimm Befriender, Wade readied his Justiceshot, Ammolite did a ballerina pose, and white skin teen readied his Musicshocker.

Jaune still has his hand raised, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin shook his head, "No. You will be falling."

Jaune didn't notice the missing students being thrown. The white teen was launched. Val leans over to see Wade and waves with a smile before being launched to the air. Ammolite was next. Wade looks at Jaune and shook his head before being launched.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own _landing strategy._ "

Jaune still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched, "Uh-huh... Yeah…"

Lelouch looks at Jaune and wonders, " _Did this boy have any training?_ "

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" then a second before Ruby joins her.

Jaune looks at the teachers, "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYY!" He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink. Lelouch looks at Jaune's figure disappearing to the clouds.

"Check Jaune Arc's transcript." Lelouch spoke to Glynda, "Something is not right."

Nodding, Glydna checks on Jaun's transcript while Lelouch looks at Sif, "Sif, go and follow Val, alright? Even though she trained hard, she's still a kid." Sif nodded before going to the Emerald forest while Speckles stayed with Lelouch.

* * *

A black bird was flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moments it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

Ruby yells out, "Birdie, no!" Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns her weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace. Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before hearing a loud explosion. Looking up, Ren saw it was Yang.

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground. Yang landed and yelled, "Nailed it!" before she runs off.

Pyrrha uses her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a THUNK! is heard.

Jaune yelled out in the distance, "Thank you!"

Pyrrha waves and yelled, "I'm sorry!"

Val uses her Grimm Befriender to summon Skya. Skya let out a loud shriek before catching Val on her back. Val rides Skya in the air while she searches for Wade. Meanwhile, Wade soar through the air before he falls down like rock. The air whistled through his ears as he landed on his feet, creating a big crater. As the smoke clears, Wade gets out of the crater and dusted himself off and started walking. Ammolite dance through the air before she landed gracefully at a branch. She made a bow before jumping off one branch at a time. Meanwhile, the white teen uses his Musicshocker as a surfboard as he surfs through the air before landing on the ground. He grabbed his guitar and strapped it on his back before walking away.

Val made Skya landed on the forest before returning her back in her Grimm Befriender. She summons Shadow and said, "Okay, Shadow, let's go find Wade."

Grunting, Shadow sniffs the air for Wade. He remembers the scent while he was inside the Grimm Befriender. Catching the scent, Shadow pointed at a distance.

"Good job!" Val smiles before summoning Demeter. Demeter lowered herself so Val can get on. Once she did, Shadow and Demeter took off through the forest in search of Wade. As they walk, they heard a loud thunder sounds. Looking at each other, the trio followed the sounds of lighting and music. They peeked out from the undergrowth and saw the white skin teen fighting off Ursas. He strikes his Musicshocker and lighting came out and hits the Ursa. Then he played again and two Ursas got shot. The he transforms his electric guitar into a huge battle axe with lighting in the tip of the blade.

He strikes the Ursas with ease. He beheaded one, he cut one in half and turn one into bits. As he took them off, one Ursa came from behind the white teen. Val gasps. She doesn't want the teen to get hurt. She opens her black pouch and took out a card. The black background shows a holly shield that was protecting a human figure from up above by demons. She threw her card near the teen. The card glows white before turning into a big shield behind the teen. The Ursa uses its claws to scratch it but the shield made it flew backwards, hitting some trees in the process. Val took out the Beast Treats and pour out blue, red, green yellow candy bears. She threw it over to another direction. The Ursas saw that and went after the candies.

The teen looks over to Val. She motions her to follow. Nodding, the teen turns his weapon back to a guitar before running over to Val and jumps in the undergrowth. The four run in a far distance away from the Ursas. They stopped at a lake and took a break. Val gets off Demeter and took out her Beast Treats and brought out colorful raptor shape candies and wolves shape. She feed them to her Grimms before bringing them inside her Grim Befriender. She looks at the teen.

"Are you alright?"

The teen nodded before looking at Val, "You are the Grimm Rider." he said in a cold snake like voice. Val shivers at his voice and nodded.

"Yes, but my real name is Val Rosa." Val introduced, "What's your name?"

"My name is Evo Hebi." He spoke, "And it appears that you and I are partners and we will have to meet with others."

Val nodded before going over to Evo and holds his hand. Evo looks down at Val before they both started walking. Val wonders if Wade was okay.

* * *

Somewhere else, Wade was searching for Val. He knows she can take care of herself but she's still a kid who needed protection. Sighing, Wade continues to search for Val. then he heard loud gun firing. Confused, Wade followed the sounds and saw Ammolite fighting off Beowolves. She fired her gun at one by one. She was graceful and elegant before she transforms her weapons into colorful mini scythes. She slashes them before dicing them. Once she finished, she made a pose and the Grimms dropped dead by her slashes. She looks up to see Wade, "Bonjour!" she smiles.

Wade just blinked and said, "Howdy…"

Ammolite came over to him, "I am Ammolite Jewel."

"Wade Cross." Wade said, "Have any chance have ya seen a little girl 'bout yay big," he puts hand about the same height as his waist, "Wearin' all black with white and red and wearin' mask and a hood?"

Ammolite shook her head, "No, the only person is you." She pointed at Wade.

Sighing Wade nodded, "Alright, thanks anyways." He was about to walk away.

"Hold it!" Ammolite stops him. Wade stops and glanced over to Ammolite walking over to him, "Remember what the Professor Ozpin said: _the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years._ And you are the one that I first saw." She explains.

Sighing, Wade couldn't argue and he nodded, "Alright, we can be partners if ya help me find a little girl in black, deal?" Nodding, Ammolite follows Wade through the forest as they search for Val.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Ozpin was watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda walks up behind him, holding her own tablet as well as Lelouch.

"The last pair has been formed, sir." She taps the screen, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." The video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods, Ozpin just _Mmmm at her._

Glynda shook her head at the screen, "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She deactivates the tablet before walking back a little, "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes."

Lelouch nodded, "I hope Val is okay," he looks at his scroll to see Val with Evo while holding his hand, "Sif was able to find her and watched her but there's something about her that makes me wonder."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure she and Mr. Hebi will find the relics." Glynda said. She turns back to Ozpin, "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" there was silence from the headmaster, "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer. Instead, he was watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her _partner_ Weiss Schnee walks in random directions. He is sure that they can do it but he worries for Weiss's behavior.

"He used chess pieces for the relics." Lelouch answers. Glydna nodded before returning back to the scroll.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val and Evo continued to walk through the forest. Val learned that Evo is a Faunes. He has green snake like eyes which he kept hidden under his visor sunglasses. He likes music and training. He never talks about his family but he did pass the test with ease. They were walking for a while until they heard whimpering.

"What was that?" Val asked. Evo just shrugged as they followed the sounds. As they did, they went over to the undergrowth to see an injured baby Allosaurus. He appears to be half the size as Speckles and he has crocked jaw.

Val went over to the baby Allosaurus and gently pats his back. The Allosaurus looks at her tiredly before letting out a weak whine. Smiling sadly, Val removes her mask to revile her eyes and let a single tear fell as it landed on the Allosaurus. The Allosaurus's broken jaw started to heal as he looks her curiously. Smiling, Val picks him up and hold him close, "I'm gonna call you, Adrian."

The Allosaurus now name Adrian chirps as he snuggles close to Val. Giggling, Val puts on her mask and skips over to Evo and asked. "Can he come with us?"

Evo just simply nodded and spoke, "We need a ride."

Nodding, Val summons Gaia. Gaia let out a loud roar before looking at her Mistress, "Gaia, can you give us a ride?"

Nodding, Gaia lowered her back so they can get on. Once they did, Gaia started to go to another direction. As she walks, she heard guns firing. Looking at each other, Gaia followed the sounds and saw Wade and Ammolite fighting off a pack of Beowolves.

Wade uses his Justiceshot and fired at nearby Beowolf. Ammolite slashes one in half. Then Wade uses Killershooter and fired. Three Beowolves got shot and they fall to ground dead.

More Beowolves were coming and Wade had transforms his pistol into a hunter's knife and slashes one. The two were doing their best to fight them off. Gaia let out a loud roar that made all Beowolves run. The two turned and saw Val and Evo and Adrian. Gaia went over to them and lowered her back, "Need a ride?" Val asked. Smiling, the two got on Gaia and hold on as she made a dash.

They started to introduce themselves and got to know each other. Gaia and the Val's grimms that were inside her Grimm Befriender listens to them. Adrian was taking a nap on Val's arms as Gaia headed towards a ruined temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air, Weiss and Ruby were hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways.

Weiss started shouting to Ruby so she can hear her, "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

Ruby also raises her voice, "We're fine! Stop worrying!"

Weiss yelled, "I am so far beyond worrying!"

Ruby looks at her, "In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?"

Weiss became scared, 'What are you? Insane?!" She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared, "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang to look up. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked.

Then Ruby was falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention, "Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" Ruby asked dizzily as the dizziness passes when she shakes her head.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her, "Hey, Ruby..."

Back on the ground, Blake looks at the tree, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?

"I..." Yang spoke but before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

Nora was yelling, "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" She then rolls off of the Ursa's back, then gets up and groans, saddened, "Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

Ren came and was panting and leaning on the monster, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora was now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic, "Oooohh..." she suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ren called from a distance, "Nora!"

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, and then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand, "Coming, Ren!" She skips off to her friend.

Blake stared at her, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I..." She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha comes in with a Deathstalker. It uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running. Pyrrha called out, "Jaune!"

Jaune heard her, "Pyrrha!" Ruby stands up, looking at the monster below, "Whoa!" she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll. Jaune started whining, "Ruby!"

As Ruby stands up, back on the ground. Yang cheered, "Ruby!"

Ruby was excited to see her sister. "Yang!" they raised their arms as if to give each other a hug but Nora comes between the two and spoke, "Nora!" while knocking them off-balance in surprise

The Deathstalker continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs. Blake looks at her, "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang was getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

There was a tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up. Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points, "Umm... Yang?"

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore. Weiss was calling down to Ruby, "How could you leave me?!"

Ruby shouts out to Weiss, "I said jump!"

Blake crosses her arms, "She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

Ren added, "She's falling."

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

Jaune smiles at Weiss, "Just... dropping in?"

Weiss is speechless and Jaune realizes why when they both look down. Jaune spoke, "Oh, God." They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. But before they could fall to their doom, Wade, riding on Skya, flies through the air. He grabbed Weiss while Skya grabbed Jaune, "YEEEE-HAAWW!" Wade cheered loudly while Skya screeched happily. Wade puts Weiss behind him as they fly down. Skya releases Jaune causing him to faceplant into the dirt and with his limbs splayed out. Skya landed and Wade got off and helps Weiss to get off of Skya. "Thank you very much." She said.

Nodding, Wade looks at Jaune, "Ya alright?"

Jaune made a weak thumb up and muffles out, "I'm good." Wade saw a Death Stalker hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes. Yang sarcastically said, "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby made a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!"

But before anyone could do anything, they heard a loud and powerful roar. The DeathStalker crawls away from the group and also scaring away the Nevermore. Looking at the other direction, they saw Gaiaand Val with Adrian, Evo and Ammolite. They came over to the others.

"Are you all alright?" Ammolite asked.

Blake nodded, "Yes and thanks for the help."

"Don't thank us, thank Gaia and Skya." Val looks at her friends with a smile.

Pyrrah looks at the Grimm, "Strange, it appears these Grimms have a heart yet the others do not." She looks at Val, "How did you tame them?"

"Can we talk 'bout this later after we get the artifacts?" Wade spoke gesturing the checkered pieces.

Ruby nodded in agreement, "He's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." She nods to Wade, "Let's go."

Jaune steps in, "Run and live that's an idea I can get behind." He said. Wade and Evo rolled their eyes before getting a relic. Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight it was identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece, and Wade took a black King, smiling at each other. Val brings her friends inside before holding Adrian close.

Ren steps in, "Time we left!"

Ruby nodded, "Right," she waves to the others, "Let's go!" She goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

Blake looks at Yang, "What is it?"

Yang was staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward, "Nothing..." she moves on as Blake smiles in realization possibly towards the audience and leaves as well. The group heads out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures. Then they heard a roar, looking forward they saw a Torvosaurus blocking their way. They hide in an undergrowth and peeks at the Torvosaurus.

Yang became annoyed, "Well, that's great!"

"He must be one of the rouges the Professor Lelouch told us."

Jaune looks behind and saw a Tyrannosaurus Rex bursting onto the trees. Jaune panicked, "Ah, man, run!" he yelled and the group made a run for it. The Torvosaurus saw them and roared.

"Nora, distract him!" Ren yelled out.

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumps high in the sky before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Torvosaurus, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the T. Rex rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its legs. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

Pyrrha yelled, "Go! Go!" She stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again. The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Torvosaurus losing in on them until it uses its giant foot to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Ammolite, Wade and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Val, Evo, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Tyrannosaurus. Ruby fires at the retreating Torvosaurus while Blake is beaten back by the T. Rex.

Jaune was coming to the edge of the break in the bridge, "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora runs up beside him, "Let's do this!"

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss, "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune sees what she's about to do, "Oh, wait!" too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the T. Rex's skull. She fires it just as the T. Rex reared his head and was about to get her, but he got blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. She launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around, she jumps off and lands on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

Wade and Ammolite were able to make it to the other section of the bridge as well as Evo and Val.

"We have to stop those dinosaurs." Ammolite said.

Wade looks at them before at the edge, "I have an idea but I need everyone to bring those rouges at the edge."

Nodding, Val summons Skya and flies over to Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren and Nora. They were still fighting the . Aiden was safe on her right arm. Val took out a card with her left hand that shows a ring of fire with a demon trapped in the center. She threw the card at the T. Rex. A ring of fire surrounds the T. Rex and he roars in shock as he tries to find a way out.

Skya lowered herself, "Wade has a plan that can stop both of them! Bring the T. Rex to the edge!" Nodding, they readied themselves for the T. Rex to free itself. Ammolite transforms her guns to a paintbrush and palette. She made a bridge for Ruby, Weiss and Yang, "Come! Wade has a plan. Lure that beast to the edge!" Nodding the four girls readied themselves.

Jaune and the others were trying to lure the beast to the edge. "We gotta move!" they all rush towards it.

The T. Rex aimed its tail at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The T. Rex steps back but it advances with its tail, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face.

Angered, the T. Rex chases them and the group made a run for it. Ruby and her friends were being chased by the Torvosaurus after Yang punched it on its face twice while Weiss made it slip. They all reached the edge and saw Wade and Evo getting ready. Val summons out Storm and she flies down to get the group. Once she did the T. Rex and the Torvosaurus advance over to Wade and Evo. The two jumped high and landed on the other side. The two rouges look at them but Wade hits the ground with his fist causing it to shake while Evo made an electric bolt at the ground. The ground shake and the two rouges fell to the abyss. They could hear the roars from the two and then crash. Knowing the two rouges were dead and defeated.

Farther away, the others watched in amazement. They saw how they worked together to defeat them.

Jaune looks at them in awe, "Wow..."

Skya flies over to Storm so Val can see her friends. She saw Ruby looks down at Wade and Evo as they peer up.

Yang looks at them, "Well... That was a thing!" Ruby continues to smile. Chuckling, the others went down to get Wade and Evo so they can complete their mission.

* * *

At the auditorium, Ozpin was calling the names of the new teams, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark."

In the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience cheers, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." He explains. Everyone claps while Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug, "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune was shock to hear that, "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin nodded, "Congratulations, young man."

Grinning, Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her _fine leader_ is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

Ozpin shook his head, "Wade Cross, Ammolite Jewel, Val Rosa and Evo Hebi," the four came in the stage while Val carries Adrian, "The four of you retrieved the black night pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team WAVE lead by Wade Cross."

The audience clapped as Wade's eyes widen shock. Ammolite smiles and claps at him. Val giggles a cheer while Evo nodded. Wade looks at them and nodded before they all walked away.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." The four came over and stand before him, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister, "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin amid the last round of cheers, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

As the forming of teams were over, the newly team WAVE walks at their dorms. The room there was…kinda big but there wasn't enough room for their belongings. Luckily, Ammolite uses her semblance to make a bunk-bed for them. Wade (Bottom) and Evo (Top) take the right side while Ammolite (Top) and Val (Bottom) take the left. Adrian was allowed to stay with Val since he took a liking on her. The group got ready for bed. Wade sleeps shirtless, Evo wears a dark green sleeveless shirt and black shorts, Ammolite wears a colorful nightgown while Val wears a white and black pajamas.

They all got ready for bed. Adrian snuggles close to Val at her bed while her Grimms, in their baby forms, fell asleep in the floor or in the bed. Wade was just thinking for a bit while glancing at his teammates. Val was asleep with Adrian next to her. Gaia and Demeter sleep on top of the edge of the bed with Shadow and Skya. Storm was perched at the edge of the bed's rails. Zev and Zola curled together on the floor. Veleno was sleeping under the bed of Ammolite and Val. Beorn was sleeping on the floor close to the feet of Val's. Creepy was sleeping on top of Val while his legs kicked in his sleep. Tusk was sleeping next to Zev and Zola with Cronus.

Ammolite was writing something on a book **(Wade guess that's her diary)**. And Evo was going to sleep with his shades on. After Ammolite finished her writing, she hugs her diary with a smile, "This school year is going to be fun."

Wade secretly smirks, "You said it, AJ."

Ammolite looks at him in confusion, "AJ?"

Wade looks at her lavender eyes, "Yeah short for Ammolite Jewel. Do you want me to call you something else?"

AJ smiles and shook her head, "No, AJ would be nice." AJ puts her diary under her pillow and went to sleep, "Night Wade."

Wade looks at her smiled before closing the lights, "Night, partners." He whispers out.

This is school year is gonna be a heck of a ride.

* * *

 **The rouges were Lelouch-Strife's ideas.**


	4. Leadership is Key

**I hope you all understand the rewrite of the story.**

 **Val's Grimms:**

 **Shadow-Beowolf**

 **Storm-Nevermore**

 **Zev and Zola-King Taijitu (The black one is Zev and the white is Zola)**

 **Veleno-Death Stalker**

 **Beorn- Ursa Major**

 **Skya-Griffon**

 **Creepy- Creep**

 **Tusk-Boarbatusk**

 **Demeter-DilophoRaptor**

 **Cronus-Goliath**

 **Gaia-Grimmdominus Rex**

 **And Val wears her mask and hood always.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Leadership is Key**

Early in the morning, Team WAVE woke up and started to get ready for their first day of class. They got dressed in their uniforms. AJ and Val changed in the bathroom while Wade and Evo changed in the room. Val's uniform is kinda big since the sleeves were a bit too long and it covered her hands and her skirt almost covered her knees but it still fits. She puts on her mask and hood because she is still shy. Aiden wears a red scarf to know that he belongs to Val. He and Val's Grimms were allowed to go to class but they cannot cause trouble, mostly to Creepy since he's the prankster of the pack. And her Grimms must be in their baby form. They all got out and went to their first class. Their first class is called Dust Alchemy and their teacher is name Crimson Rose. Val wonders if Crimson and Ruby are related since their last name is rose.

As they got in their class room, it looks like a laboratory. Many test tubes, beaker, and science materials. They sit on a table that has Team WAVE written on it. Val's Grmm friends and Aiden sit on the floor.

More students came in and sit on the table with their team names. Team RWBY and JNPR came rushing in before taking their seat. The room has a white board that has Dust explanation written in it. Then a crimson red woman came in. she was very attractive and very beautiful. All the males, minus Wade and Evo, gawked at her while the females look at her in shock.

"Good morning class," she spoke gently, "I am Professor Crimson and I'll be your Alchemist teacher." She walks to the board, "Now, can anyone tell me about Dust?" AJ raised her hand first before the others, "Yes, Ms. Jewel?"

"Dust is a source of energy in Remnant. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in the weapons of many Hunters or Huntresses." AJ explains.

"Very good," Crimson nodded, "The name _Dust_ is implied to be a reference to the primordial state from which mankind was born. As a natural resource, it is sometimes poetically referred to as _Nature's Wrath_ , or more prosaically as an energy propellant."

Everyone murmured in wondered about what else Dust is used, "According to ancient legends, mankind was fighting a losing struggle with creatures of darkness known as the Grimm." Val's Grimms head perked up when she spoke, "However, through their resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity managed to discover and harness a source of power they named Dust in order to battle the Grimm…no offense." She looks at Val's Grimm friends.

Val's Grimm friends gave her a blank stare. Sure, fight them off for nothing instead of leaving them alone. Pfft, stubborn heads. But, they decided to let that slide…for now.

"The advent of Dust became the turning point in the war. It would appear that after mankind drove back the Grimm and built civilizations, Dust became integrated into everyday life within Remnant." Crimson explain more, "Despite its widespread use and prevalence in society, we have yet to understand the origins or the implications of their involvement with Dust."

Everyone took down notes about the Dust while team CDRL flirts at Crimson, "Dust is also known as a naturally occurring energy propellant triggered by the Aura of Humans and Faunus. For unknown reasons, Dust does not function outside of the atmosphere of Remnant, precluding the possibility of space flight."

Crimson shows them a Fire Dust Crystal, "Dust exists in four basic types." She puts on her desk with the other tree, "These four types of Dust can be combined both artificially and naturally to form other types of Dust, each with their own unique properties. Different colors of Dust appear to correspond to their different natures or effects."

She looks at her students, "Can anyone explain me about the four basic colors of Dust?" Blake raised her hand, "Ms. Belladonna?"

"The four basic colors are red, blue, yellow, and green." Blake explains, "Other known colors include cyan, white, purple, bright orange, and dark orange. Each color has its own unique property. Green is known to correspond to wind, Red is known to correspond to fire, and as for the other two basic colors it is unclear to what property they are supposed to correspond to."

"Very good, Ms. Belladonna," Crimson nodded, "Dust crystals are display, showing a variety of colors. Dust can be found in two distinct states, crystalline and powdered. Both crystalline and powdered Dust is known to be highly explosive. Both powdered and crystalline Dust can presumably be activated by Aura. Dust serves as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant, from airships to androids, though some alternative technologies do exist. However, Dust can still be used without the aid of weapons or machines and can be unleashed in its raw form such as lightning."

Everyone was amazed by that. Val raised her hand and Crimson gestured her, "Yes, Ms. Rosa?"

"Is Dust limited?" Val asked curiously.

Crimson nodded, "That is very good question. Dust is a limited recourse." She explains, "Dust are found in mines but the Schnee Dust Company has their own mines, making it one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world." Weiss smiles smugly. She felt really proud being a Schnee, "Okay, class, start combing Dust but be careful alright?"

Everyone nodded and started to work. Team WAVE combined Fire and Earth Dust into Lava Dust. Team RWBY combined Earth and Water Dust into Mud Dust, much to Weiss's dismay. Team JNPR combined Water and Fire Dust into Mist Dust. And Team CDRL…well, they accidentally combined Fire and Wind Dust and turned into a hurricane of fire. Luckily, Val put it out with a rain card. Crimson made sure that no one uses the Gravity Dust because it was too dangerous to combine.

Ruby looks at Crimson in wonder, "Hey, Yang?" she whispers to sister, who was playing around with a Wind Dust Crystal. Yang looks at her, "Hmm?"

"Does Professor Crimson look familiar to you?"

Yang looks at her and silently chuckles, "Ruby, Professor Crimson is our Aunt. Mom's older sister." She explains and smiles when Ruby looks at her with wide eyes.

"What? How come I didn't notice that?" Ruby pulls her hair.

"Ruby, you were just little and Aunt Crimson stopped visiting because of her work in Beacon." Yang explains while Ruby looks at Crimson in shock. Crimson saw this and smiles at Ruby before giving her a friendly wink. After class was over, they all went to Professor Port's class. Val, on the other hand, was called by Glydna to come to Ozpin's office.

Val, with Aiden and her Grimm friends, got on the elevator and went up to Ozpin's office. As she did, she and her friends entered. Ozpin was at his desk drinking coffee. Val came in and sits on the chair. Glydna and Lelouch were next to Ozpin as he looks at Val.

"Ah, Val; how was your first day of class?" he asked.

"It was fine. I learn how to combine Dust very carefully." Ozpin nodded and asked, "Tell me, Val, Professor Lelouch told me that your semblance is fortune telling, correct?"

Val nodded, "I see…can you tell me about the fortune in the academy?"

Val nodded and took out three cards and placed them on the table. The first card shows two girls arguing. The second two boys, one strong and the other weak, were holding weapons. The next card shows someone stealing and the last shows three monsters.

"What do they say, Val?" Ozpin asked.

"The first card shows some of two female students having trouble working together. The second show two leaders are fighting over toughness. The third card shows someone stealing something greater than gold and the last shows three evil beings coming here unnoticed." Val explains as she hover her hand above the cards before sliding it making the card disappeared into nothing. The three adults looked at each other before nodding. Ozpin looks at Val.

"Thank you for your corporation, Val." He said, "You may go and don't worry about Professor Port's class. You are excused there." Ozpin gets up and went out. Val nodded before getting off of her chair and went to the elevator with Ozpin with her friends following her. Once they did, they saw Ruby and Weiss. Weiss was saying means things about Ruby mistaken as the leader not her. Ozpin figures out the first card and what it means.

Ozpin went over to Ruby and stands right behind her and it surprised Ruby. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." He spoke as Val went over to him. Gaia looks over to see Port and Weiss and she stalks over to them. Demeter follows her while Ruby looks at Ozpin in doubtfulness, even on she is the verge of tears, "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughing slightly, "That remains to be seen."

* * *

Gaia and Demeter stalk over to Weiss and Port and they hides under a bench and listens to their conversation. Weiss approaches Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops, "Professor Port!"

Port turns to look at her, "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" he asked. Gaia and Demeter almost laugh when they saw he was bushy eyebrows and a mustache.

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!" Weiss spoke.

Port nodded with a smile, "Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

Weiss smiles, "You really think so?"

Port nodded "Most surely!" Gaia and Demeter rolled their eyes at them. Port then notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact, "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..."

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" he said, "And Professor Lelouch last name is Strife and he's not like that."

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" Weiss confessed. Gaia and Demeter shook their heads. Ruby is the leader not Weiss. She maybe royalty but she is a _royal_ pain in the butt.

Port was silent for a moment until he speaks, "That's preposterous!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as Storm perches herself at Ruby's shoulder. Zev and Zola slithered around Val's legs while Creepy was playfully chased by Veleno. Beorn takes a nap next to Ruby's left leg while Tusk sleeps at her right. Skya hangs herself at Val's shoulder. Aiden is rested in Val's arms. Cronus stands at Ozpin side while Shadow is with Val.

Ozpin began to explain, "I mean; it's only been one day. Ruby...I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby, "Do you?"

* * *

Weiss was now getting angry, "Excuse me?!"

Gaia and Demeter wanted to burst to laughter but they decided to watch more. Port simply said, "I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!"

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

Port shook his head, "With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

Weiss was seething now, "How dare you!" Gaia and Demeter rolled their eyes at her. She has poor attitude.

"My point exactly, I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port gestured Weiss

Weiss crosses her arms, looking defiant, "That's not even remotely true!" but under Port's gaze, she reluctantly relents, "Well... not entirely true."

* * *

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin looks at Ruby while Zev and Zola slithered at his cane.

Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then smiles at him.

* * *

Port began to explain to her the right way, "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" As Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again, "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

Demeter and Gaia looked at each other. They heard enough and they went back to their friends while Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

* * *

Ozpin turns back on Ruby, still talking to her, "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner. Then she saw Demeter and Gaia walking inside and went back to Val and their friends. They all went back to the dorms knowing that Ruby and Weiss are going to be good friends.

Wade was at the battle room with his team and classmates. He watched as Jaune spars with Cardin. This spar shows how the hunter or huntresses used their auras in defense. Jaune didn't use it well. Cardin taunts at Jaune's skills. Wade didn't like that guy if he bullies someone means he's weak and a coward. Cardin always makes fun of the weak but to Wade. Cardin is the weak link.

Cardin was about to finish Jaune if it wasn't for Glydna. Glydna looks to the seated and standing students, such as Yang was punching the air in anticipation, Weiss was shaking her fists with an excited smile, and Ruby was shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly, "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame as the scene goes dark. Wade got up and his team went out of the room and to the cafeteria.

* * *

Team WAVE was sitting next to Team RWBY and Team JNPR while Nora tells them an unbelievable story, "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

Ren corrected, "It was day."

Blake pays no attention as she is lost in her book, and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face. Evo listens to music in his green headphones. "We were surrounded by Ursas..."

Ren holds up a coffee cup, "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams this as she stands at the table of Team RWBY and JNPR. Weiss ignores Nora and files her nails, AJ, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food. Val eats her food while her friends eat at the floor. Shadow was eating steak with Aiden. Storm eats a fried fish. Zev and Zola were both sharing a burger. Veleno was eating a chilly. Beorn was eating honey. Skya eats some nuts. Creepy was eating a salad with meat. Tusk eats a watermelon with Cronus, Demeter and Gaia are sharing a turkey. Wade just drinks his cup of joe.

"Two of 'em," Ren corrected Nora.

AJ, Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern, "But they were no match... and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" They, minus Jaune and Evo, stared at her blankly.

Ren sighs, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Ah month?" Wade asks, raising a brow. Ren nodded.

Pyrrha looks at her Jaune, "Jaune? Are you okay?" she asks.

Jaune snaps out of his thought and turns back towards them, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" He lied.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby said.

The others stop their distractions and stare at him, "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Larkholds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features. They saw this and Pyrrah spoke.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know…practical jokes!" Jaune said.

"He's a bully." Ruby added.

"More like a jerk," Wade corrected, earning nods for the others minus Jaune.

Jaune scoffs, "Oh, please! Name one time he's _bullied_ me."

"When you were going to class, Cardin knocks his arm into yours and make you drop your book. When you and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, Cardin clicks on your shield and it blocks the exit. And then Cardin quickly pushes you into a locker and sends you flying." Val explains. She seen his fortune and it wasn't pretty.

The others look at her and then focused on Jaune now, "Ya were sayin'?" Wade asks, patting Val's head.

Jaune attempts to laugh it off, "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrah said.

"Or ya can tell the teachers. They have rules ya know about bullyin'." Wade added.

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin, "We'll break his legs!"

They, minus Evo, gave her a strange look, Jaune sighs, "Guys, really! It's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears is tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet stops struggling and grimaces as she say, "Please, stop..."

Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies, "I told you it was real!"

Russel was guffawing with his teammates "What a freak!"

Wade narrowed his eyes before grabbing a single pea and fired it at Cardin's eye. Cardin yelp it pain and he lets go of Velvet's bunny ear. Velvet almost falls to the floor but in a flash. Wade caught her in the waist and her tray on his other hand. He helps her up and gives her tray back.

Velvet blushed a little, "Thanks…" she whispers with a small smile. Velvet has a little crush on Wade when she saw him at the first day. He was so cool. Val wanted to help too. Hidden in her right sleeve was a hard. The card shows four council members punishing four criminals. The card glows red and blue as Val looks over to Wade and Velvet.

Wade nodded before glaring at Cardin. Cardin was able to recovers and glares at Wade hatefully.

"Why you?!" Cardin gets into Wade's emotionless face. All the students, minus Evo, tense up. They're gonna have a brawl in the cafeteria.

"Ah, grow up," Wade snarls, "Ya anin't a kin' here Cardin. Yer a student, like us, not a bossy and an airheaded kin'," Wade crosses his arms and glares at Cardin.

Cardin scoffs, "Says _who_?! You and one army!"

Evo appears behind Velvet and walks over to Wade side, "Make that two." He hissed venomously.

AJ gets up and stands next to Velvet and places her hand on the bunny faunus shoulder, "Three."

Then Val, with her sleeves together hiding her hands with the card, and her grimms plus Aiden came to them, "Fourteen!" Her Grimm friends growled at Team CRDL. They can feel the negativity of the four and wanted to grow big and tear them apart.

Russel, Dove and Sky flinched at the grimms. They know how dangerous they are, especially Gaia and Demeter. When Dove was to first spar with Val, he thought it would be easy but boy he was so wrong. He nearly died when Val uses her fortune cards at him and then summons Gaia and Demeter to block his path. Glydna stops the match and passed Val's excellent strategy and Dove has forever tantrum of Val's skills and Grimms.

Cardin glares at them but not on AJ. He has a huge crush on her, "Oh yeah! But, it's still not enough for me to beat you all up!"

"Make that eighteen," Ozpin's voice said from behind. Cardin and his team froze as they turned around and flinched to see Ozpin, Glydna, Lelouch and Crimson looking at them full of disappointment and a bit anger.

"Mr. Winchester, it is wise not to engage a fight with you classmates." Ozpin said calmly yet coldly.

Cardin tried to make an excuse, "B-but…"

"No buts, Mr. Winchester." Glydna crossed her arms.

"Mr. Cross is correct," Crimson spoke, "You are a student not a king."

Ozpin nodded, "Mr. Winchester, you treat your classmates fairly not bullying them," he scolded, "And you are a leader and you must learn how to lead your team in the right path not the wrong one." Russel, Dove and Sky shrink in embarrassment as the teachers scolded them in front of their classmates, "Do you understand?"

Cardin lowered his head, "Yes, Sir…" he mutters.

"Good," Ozpin takes a sip in his coffee, "But, you and your teammates are still going be punished for this behavior."

Lelouch nodded, "And that would be cleaning Professor Crimson's class for three months." He explains, "Every time students mix some Dust. There's sometimes a _mess_. You and your team will clean them up after school without using Aura, understand?"

Team CRDL slump their heads, "Yes…"

"Good but, you four come to my office so we can have a proper discussion of this inexcusable behavior." Ozpin said.

They nodded and got up, "Professor Lelouch, Professor Crimson, take them to my office. I need to talk with Team WAVE."

Nodding, the two Professors take Team CRDL to Ozpin's office. Ozpin looks at Team Wave, "You four did the right thing to help a friend." He smiled, "For that, you four get extra credit."

Val and AJ smile in happiness while Wade and Evo nodded. Glydna looks at them and nodded, "You four make great examples of being hunters and huntresses. It's a shame that Mr. Winchester and his team don't have those." She sighs. She was proud at Team WAVE and their kindness. They are strong and wonder if they should graduate early.

They nodded and Ozpin and Glydna left to the office. The others went back to eating and saying about how lucky that Team WAVE gets extra credit. Velvet smiles at Team WAVE, "Thanks for your help."

Wade tips his hat, "Anytime, partner."

AJ gently squeezes Velvet's shoulder, "If they bother you just tell us, okay?" she smiles kindly before letting go.

Velvet smiles and nodded before returning back to her table with a happy smile on her face. Team WAVE returns back to their table and Team RWBY and JNPR, minus Jaune, smile at them.

"You guys are awesome!" Ruby grins as she and high-fives with AJ.

"Yeah! You show that guy a thing or two." Yang grins as she gives Val a noogie, also almost chocking her.

Blake nodded with a smile, "There should be more people like you guys."

"Yup, you show great excellent." Weiss agreed.

"I still think we should break his legs." Nora pouted. Everyone looks at her and gives her the " _Really?"_ look. She shrugs her arms up, "What?"

"I don't think breaking' 'is legs is gonna stop that idiot." Wade said.

Pyrrha nodded, "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." She said, "At least he got punish and also his team."

Blake nodded, "I wonder how the teachers were able to know."

Val smiles, "If Cardin would've been kind, he should've got glory but he failed by using violence and pain of others. For that, he got punished." Val shows them the card. It was still glowing, "He has a bad fortune." Everyone, minus Jaune, stared at it in awe until it disappears in and red and blue sparkles fall.

"Ooooowwww…" Nora awed as she tries to get the sparkles but they disappear.

"You use your semblance to bring him bad fortune." Blake smiles and Val nodded.

Jaune got up and looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. Pyrrah was worried about him and wonders what is bothering him

* * *

At Oobleck's class, Jaune was sleeping with his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating his students, "This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" he zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk, "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

He points at the map of said-area with his stick, and then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. Val's Grimms were fast asleep as well as Aiden. They were sleeping on top of Val's desk with the other members of Team WAVE, "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students that are Faunus raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same.

Oobleck shook his head, "Dreadful…simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" he takes another sip of his coffee, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" a hand is raised, "Yes?"

Weiss spoke, "The battle at Fort Castle!"

Oobleck nodded, "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor; Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up, "Hey!"

Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face, "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune hesitated "Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff..."

Val sighs and secretly took out a mind card that shows someone using telepathy on someone else. It glows white before vanishing into thin air and Val's eyes glow under her mask, " _Night Vision._ " She sends the message to him.

Jaune was surprise and said, "Night Vision?"

"Correct!" Oobleck exclaims with a smile that woke up Val's creature friends. Creepy grumbles in annoyance before going to Wade and jumps into his hat and sleeps there. Wade shook his head before listening to the teacher.

Cardin was surprise but he decided to change that, "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Oobleck shakes his head. Pyrrah rolled her eyes, "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" she said.

Cardin looks at her, "What? You got a problem?"

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, "No, and what Jaune said is true. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin growled at her when she added the correct answers.

Blake added, "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured."

Pyrrah then added, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched and Oobleck saw this and scolded, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You and your team are already punished and do you want another punishment for the rest of your semester?!" Cardin sits back down and growls. Jaune laughs silently at his Cardin's embarrassment. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He takes yet another sip of his coffee.

Jaune shoulders slump in disappointment, "Oohhhh..."

Oobleck zooms away, "Now! Moving on!" Val sighs and took down notes while her friends went back to sleep. After class, they went to their dorms. Creepy was still sleeping inside of Wade's hat and refuse to come out, unless it was dinner time. As they got to bed, Val watched her Grimm friends running around the floor. Aiden was curled into ball sleeping with AJ. Wade was doing pushups with Gaia and Cronus sitting on his back. Evo was playing his Musicshocker on the floor with Zev and Zola on his arms. Zev in on the right while Zola is on the left.

"I wonder if the Field Trip to Forever Fall will be fun." AJ taps her pen on her chin.

Wade just did some pushups, "Maybe, it's gonna be fun unless Team CRDL would ruined it," he answered before doing one handed pushups. Evo nodded in agreement. As the finished, they all went to bed and get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Next day_**

An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda leading teams RWBY, JNPR, WAVE, and CRDL through the area.

Glynda leads the groups, "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

AJ and Val giggled as they follow Glynda. Wade and Evo were carrying the supplies with the help of Demeter. The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Glynda starts instructing the groups, holding up a full jar of their objective, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. Ms. Rosa's Grimms are tamed so they can keep you safe, for now. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" She said before leaving. While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Jaune attempts to _sneak away_ from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back, "Come on, buddy…let's go!"

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

As everyone is retrieving their samples of sap, Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who Mmmms! at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard until he turns back to Nora, now with an embarrass smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands. Val summons Shadow, Skya, Creepy and Beorn. They help Team WAVE to collect some saps. The best saps are in the highest part so Val then summons Zev and Zola and Evo and AJ collected it. Beorn likes the sap and accidentally ate like 15 jar of sap and Wade and Val had to collect again. As they collect about half an hour, they heard a roar of the giant Ursa.

Ruby gets up with concerned, "Did you guys hear that?"

"It sounded like Beorn." Evo said. They turn to Beorn, who as sap stains in his mouth, and was confused. If he's here then who…

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are running the other way from the roar through the other students, Russel was looking back yelling, "Ursa! Ursa!" he runs into Yang accidentally.

Yang was completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt, "What?! Where?"

Russel was struggling and still running in air, but points back from where they came, "Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha drops her jar of sap in shock, "Jaune!"

Ruby was in leader mode, "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Yang drops Russel, and she and Blake nodded before following the orders.

Pyrrha looks at Ren Nora as she and Ruby activate their weapons, "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

Wade took out his Justiceshot, "AJ, Evo, go as well. They need back up." He looks at Val, "Val, take yer Grimm friends to a far area. There might be negativity there and yer Grimms might get it." Nodding, Val brings her Grimms in her Grimm Befriender and runs off to another direction. As she was farther away from them, she holds her chocker and hums a song to her Grimms to sleep, calming them from the negativity. As she did, she felt rustling in the bush. She turned and saw a grimm like spider. It was bigger than her and has black hair and two white spikes on each of its shoulder arms. The tip of the legs of the spider is white skull on its face and its abdomen was bone like armor. **(Here's its picture that I saw /art/Grimm-SpoilerSpider-Big-569698184)** It crawls over to her and examines her. Val smiles and outstretches her hand. The spider nuzzles it, without hurting her. Val's Grimm Befriender glows and a light consumes the spider and brings it inside. Val brought it out and it has a collar like her friends.

"You're a Venom Spiter." Val said, remembering Professor Port's class about Grimms. Venom Spiters are very dangerous. They have venomous acid spits and strong silk web that are black, white or red. They are only found in dark parts of the forest and it looks like this one was exploring, "I'll name you Charlotte."

Charlotte made a happy hiss before entering back to Val's chocker. Val decided to head back to the academy and hoping that the others are okay.

* * *

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away. "Crap! Crap, crap!" Cardin silently swears.

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss come on to the scene, "Oh, no!"

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

But then, Pyrrha stops Weiss, "Wait!" Weiss looks at her as if she grown another head.

"What are you?"

"Trust 'er," Wade spoke, "Jaune knows what he is doin'." Wade looks at the battle.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

Pyrrha's hand stops glowing and she smiles at her work. Wade nodded in approval while Ruby and Weiss watched in shock, "Uhhh... What?"

Weiss was equally amazed, "How did you...?"

Pyrrha looks at them, "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs and Wade has his strength and speed. My Semblance is polarity."

Ruby was awed, "Whoa, you can control poles..."

Weiss shook her head, "No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!"

Ruby was still impressed and whispers, "Magnets are cool, too..."

Wade chuckles and walks away with Pyrrha. Weiss saw them leaving,"Wait, where are you going?"

Ruby pops in, "Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

Pyrrha looks at them, "We could...or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?"

"I say we keep it a secret." Wade looks at Jaune, "He learns how to be strong on 'is own way." The two walk away again as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding and a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin. Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiled as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

Jaune threateningly said, "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again." As Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye, "Got it?"

Cardin looked intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

Later on, the students explained everything what happened and Team CRDL got three weeks in detention for causing that action. Val introduced Charlotte to the others. Charlotte was really friendly to them. She took a liking at his new friends and helping out AJ with making clothes for Val. Jaune was able to use his semblance and would have a great time with his team. The saps were collected back to Professor Peach and the teacher started examining it. Val keeps her own jars of saps and would hide them in her pouch. She was at the courtyard walking around with her grimms and Aiden. They walk pass the fountain and saw some faunus being harassed by some people. She could hear the humans calling them freaks and Val couldn't stand it. Val took out a card that shows a police sending some criminals to jail. It glowed green before vanishes into an emerald sparkles.

She looks up to see the humans still harassing them until Professor Lelouch came behind them. The human students got in troubled and were sent to the office. Val felt the eyes of Faunus' on her. She looks up to see them looking at her in shock. She saw Velvet with them. She smiles at her and waves. Val smiled back and waves. She guides her friends somewhere. They followed Val to the kitchen of the academy. She asks the cafeteria lady to let her use it for a minute. The lady agreed as long as she cleans up.

Val gathered the things she needs, eggs, milk and more baking stuff. She puts on a chef hat and an apron and also her friends. Val started baking something. Zev and Zola mix some cream. Beorn and Cronus were pushing the sugar and sweets over to Val. Aiden gets eggs from the cart and gives it to Val. Gaia and Demeter were helping with the frosting. Creepy was trying to open a jam. Skya and Storm get some orange juice in the fridge. Charlotte was making some sort of silk ribbons. Veleno and Tusk were getting the chocolates. After about three or four hours, Val and her friends finished what they made.

They put the things inside white or black boxes and Val wraps the silk ribbons that Charlotte made. She picks one box, Storm carries one and Cronus has a wagon attached to his back with orange juice and milk with plates, glasses and forks. They left but not before Val use a card that shows a clean room. It glows yellow and then vanished and the room was clean. They all walked over to the place where the group of Faunus was are. Once they came close, all the Faunus looks at her. They looked at her, "Uh…can we help you?" a sheep Faunus asked.

Val opens the box to revile a chocolate cake with strawberry frost and red jam saying: _Faunuses are cool!_ Storm puts down the box and opens it to revile chocolate-chip cookies. Cronus came in front with plates and juice. All the Faunus was shock to see that but the smiles at her. They know she is the good one. Shadow and Beorn handed them plates and forks while Velvet helps Val cut the cake to give and some Faunuses were eating some milk and cookies. Charlotte pours some juices in the glass and then she gives it to a female dear horn Faunus. She picks it up and drinks it with a smile. They were chatting and laughing at some jokes. Watching them were Ozpin, Glydna, Lelouch and Crimson. They were at the distance, watching the Faunus students having fun with Val and her Grimms.

"Well, it looks like Val has made new friends." Ozpin smiles before taking a sip from his mug.

Glydna nodded, "Yes, she shows great kindness to them and also her Grimms." She said with a hint of pride.

"I wish all of the people were like Val and her team." Crimson spoke, "She makes a great example to the world."

Lelouch nodded and then Ozpin ask, "That reminds me, have you found any files of Val?" he looks at Lelouch.

Lelouch shook his head, "That's the thing. There are no files about Val or her family and there was no one has the last name Rosa." He answered.

Ozpon looks over to Val. She was sitting on a male dog eared Faunus's shoulder, laughing happily as she pretends to be the tallest of them all. Ozpin took another sip from his mug, "Keep searching about Val. She must have a family out there." he looks at Lelouch, "She needs to have someone to take care of her."

Lelouch nodded before walking away. Ozpin and the others were trying to find Val her close relatives so she won't be alone. She spends her time with Grimms yet she doesn't know about her family. Looking at Val one more time, he saw some Faunus students showing Val some flips and teaching her how to do it. Ozpin smiles before taking another sip from his mug.

* * *

 **Done! I hope ya all like it and thank you the one with the spider grimm idea and I found this picture in Deviantart and I hope it's okay to use. Thanks for the views and who is the one sending me about Ash and stuff. It's starting to freak me out.**

 **Thanks again and I hope some will give me more Grimm ideas and vote, should I make Cinder and her team good and let Amber live or let them die and Amber would rest in peace. Take your pick.**


	5. Friends are Family too

**I hope you all understand the rewrite of the story. And I have a problem with season three and four. It was really disturbing to see death of heroes except for Torchwick. Anyways, enjoy. Also, I rewrite this. It is not part of the crossover movie. Adrian is an Allosaurus from Dinosaur Revolution.**

 **Val's Grimms:**

 **Shadow-Beowolf**

 **Storm-Nevermore**

 **Zev and Zola-King Taijitu (The black one is Zev and the white is Zola)**

 **Veleno-Death Stalker**

 **Beorn- Ursa Major**

 **Skya-Griffon**

 **Creepy- Creep**

 **Tusk-Boarbatusk**

 **Demeter-DilophoRaptor**

 **Cronus-Goliath**

 **Gaia-Grimmdominus Rex**

 **Charlotte- Venom Spiter (Grimm Spider)**

 **And Val wears her mask and hood always.**

 **I asked someone name** JTthomas92 **in deviant to let me barrow his** RWBY OC Grimm Blade Jaw **. Check it here /art/RWBY-OC-Grimm-Blade-Jaw-596201036**

 **And BEAR3336142790 thanks for the idea of the more fortune cards and a crystal ball.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Friends are Family too**

At Lelouch's garden, all the students were there on an early Friday morning. His class is very mysterious. He teaches students spiritual lessons and how to use weapons with out semblance. He has barrier where students couldn't use their semblance but they are allowed to use weapons and dust. As all the students sits on the grassy floor, Lelouch came out from the shadows with Sif and Speckles behind him. He smiles at them and said, "Welcome," he greeted.

All girls minus Ruby, Yang, Val, AJ, Blake and Pyrrah, sigh dreamily at Lelouch. Cardin narrowed his eyes at the teacher. He never liked him since all the girls think he is so cool. Everyone knows that Crimson is Lelouch's fiancé. All the girls minus Ruby, Yang, Val, AJ, Blake, and Pyrrha, wanted to be his fiancé in the future but he already has Crimson. Lucky.

"Okay, today I'm going to teach you about spiritual connection." Lelouch began, "All of you will connect with spirits that were ancient warriors and hunters. They will give you all the secrets of their fighting moves and weapon skills." He looks at them, "You cannot use your semblance when inside the spirit realm but it can be use when you are in the Arena of warriors. There. The ancient warriors and hunters will tell you their secrets in fighting. The only way to succeed is to clear your mind and be in peace. Let's begin, shall we?"

All the students were trying to meditate and they are having trouble. Ruby and Nora were too hyper and couldn't enter the spirit world. Ren tries to focus but he head trouble when Nora started blabbing about the spirits. Val's body was more focus on the spirit world. Her heart wanted to go there and maybe see her parents again. She read in a book that the spirit realm has lost relatives that can be reunited again. Val dreams to see her parents again. She was so calm that her spirit came out and went to a hidden portal above her. Lelouch saw that and smile.

"Looks like we have a successor." He said with a smile. They all look at Val's unmoving body. Nora came to Val's body and pokes her. But Val didn't even move until Nora tries to remove Val's masked. A shock of electricity zaps Nora causing her to be shock. She falls down with smoke coming from her body.

"And another thing," Lelouch added, "When someone is wearing sunglasses or a mask cannot be removed. It causes an electric shock but it's temporarily stuns the intruder."

* * *

 ** _Val's spirit was floating on a vortex of sapphire blue, emerald green and amethyst. She then lands on a soft grass. Her masked vanishes and she opens her eyes to see that she is in a garden of beauty. The sky was so clear there was not a single cloud in the sky. She then saw weird creatures and spirits roaming around. Val then started to look for her family. She searches high and low to find her parents again. She then stops and looks around. She saw an arena and wonders if her parents are there. Her dad used to be a hunter but retired to be a miner._**

 ** _She rushes towards the arena and went to seats. She saw many ancient warriors and hunters sparing. She tries to search for her father but he wasn't there. Sad, Val slumps and walks away sadly until she felt a hand rested on her shoulder. Turning around, Val saw an ancient warrior. He wears red knight armor, a black cape and his helmet was like a dragon. His weapon is a long red sword and some Dust Element bombs attached to his belt. He lets go and removes his helmet to reveal a man with a scar on the bridge of his nose. He has spicky black hair and amber eyes._**

 ** _"Are you lost, little one?" he asked, his voice sounded deep yet smooth._**

 ** _Val shook her head, "No, I thought two people I cared about were here but…I guess I was wrong." She lowers her head, "I should go now." Val was about to leave until the warrior stopped her._**

 ** _"Now, why leave?" he stood up, "You just got here."_**

 ** _Val shuffles her feet, "I don't think a child like me should be here…"_**

 ** _The man chuckled and ruffles her head, "Why not? You are the first child that ever came to the spirit realm. Why don't I teach you some tricks while you're here?"_**

 ** _Val looks at the arena seeing many warriors and hunters sparing. She looks at him and nodded. The man smiles before placing his fist on his chest, "I am Sir Ian Dovah." He said, "And you child?"_**

 ** _"Val Rosa." She answered, "Were you a knight?"_**

 ** _Ian nodded, "Yes, I was the brave knight of Vale. I protected many innocent lives." He looks at Val and notices her altar, "Val, are you a Grimm Rider?"_**

 ** _Val tilts her head, "Um…yes…do you know about my kind?"_**

 ** _Ian nodded, "Yes, your kind are known to be dangerous and mysterious." He explains, "They are a clan of mystery. They are the only one that can tame and control a Grimm." He walks away followed by Val, "They help countless of lives yet they are treated like outsiders because their abilities to control grimm and seeing the future. They were not welcome in any kingdoms so they had no choice but to hide from all. Rumor has it that they build their own kingdom."_**

 ** _Val looks up to him as they enter a tunnel that leads to the arena. There were light dust so they can see, "The kingdom is on an island called Vokun. Vokun is a big island that is filled with many dusts and treasures that you can imagine. There are also grimms there but they don't attack the Grimm Riders since they help build their kingdom." He sighs as they continued walking, "Over the years, they name their kingdom Vulom. They lived there for many years and did not leave their safe haven unless they wanted too. Many people tried to find their island and get a hold of their fortune but they end up dead or missing if they tried to find it."_**

 ** _"Do my people ever show their islands to the others?" Val asked._**

 ** _Ian shook his head, "No, they never did." He said, "They only leave when they are on a mission. I don't know what are their missions are since they are mysterious." He looks at her, "And it appears that you don't know much about your kind, do you?"_**

 ** _"That's because I was raised here and I just learn that I was Grimm Rider when I found my mother's notes." Val answered. After her parents died from a mining incident, Val was able to find her mother's notes in her and her father's room. She took them and ran away while learning some tricks._**

 ** _Ian nodded before they enter the arena. They saw the warriors and hunters sparing but stopped when they saw Val and Ian. "Everyone! This is Val. She is here to learn many fighting skills with us."_**

 ** _They all cheered in agreement and went to her and teach her their secrets. Even though she's just a child, Val learns pretty quickly._**

* * *

At the real world, Val's body was still unmoving. Nora, who is back from shocking experience, was pocking Val with a stick. The others just looked at her. Ruby clears her throat and looks at Lelouch, meditating at the platform. "Sooooo, how long is it going to take?" she asked.

Lelouch simply answered, "Not long."

Val's head jerked up and scared Nora in the process. She looks around and saw her classmates looking at her, "What I miss?" Val asked innocently.

Lelouch smiles and stands up, "Not much, so what did you learn in the spirit realm?"

"I learn many things from them but they also told me, patient is the key in winning the battle."

Lelouch nodded, "Very good." He looks at his students, "Now, let's begin with simple hand-to-hand combats shall we?"

They all nodded and Lelouch called out of the names that will spar.

 **Ruby vs. Nora**

 **Winner: Ruby**

 **Blake vs. Sky**

 **Winner: Blake**

 **Evo vs. Ren**

 **Winner: Evo**

 **Yang vs. Russel**

 **Winner: Yang**

 **Blake vs. Dove**

 **Winner: Blake**

 **Pyrrha vs. AJ**

 **Winner: Tie**

 **Val vs. Jaune**

 **Winner: Val**

Next was Cardin vs. Wade. The two enter the ring and was ready for battle. Cardin was trying to hit Wade with his fists but Wade has more speed and agility then Cardin. Wade dodges the punches and blocks them with ease. Wade jumped and did a round house kick on Cardin's face and send him out of the arena. Wade lands on his feet and smirks as he flicks his hat up, "I win."

Lelouch claps, "Good job." He went to stage as Wade returns back to his team. Cardin was with his team as he glares at Lelouch. "Okay, now you all know that the Vytal Festival is coming so I want you all to be ready for anything. Students from different school will be there." He looks at the determined students, "And rumor has it there is team called DHVL in Haven Academy is the deadliest team. They are strong team and they never lost a single match."

Everyone begin to whisper about team DHVL. They sound scary. Lelouch then explains that they must train hard in order to succeed. The girls except for Ruby, Yang, Pyrrah, Val, AJ, and Blake, were dreamily looking at Lelouch. Cardin glares at the teacher and he couldn't take it. He stood up and challenged Lelouch for a battle. Val tilts her head and took out a card that reveals an honorable knight slaying a criminal.

Once Cardin and Lelouch were at the arena, Lelouch brought out a katana that looks like Yamato sword in Devil's May Cry and Cardin made fun of it saying it's weak but Cardin should learn that he should never judge weapons on their looks. Cardin lets out a battle cry and charges at Lelouch but Lelouch simply side steps and kick Cardin's stomach, hard. Cardin fells backwards before clutching his stomach and glares at him. Lelouch raised a brow before doing a battle stanch and charges at Cardin in a flash. Cardin blocks Lelouch's katana but the teacher was too fast and Cardin doesn't know how many times he got kick or punched. The students watched in awe as Professor Lelouch kicks Cardin in the face. Ozpin, Glynda and Crimson were watching at the sidelines.

"It appears young Winchester got himself in trouble…again." Glynda sighs in annoyance. Honestly, that young hunter needs to be disciplined and learn how to control his idiotic.

Crimson nodded, "Yes, and no matter how many punishments or detention we gave him he won't stop."

Ozpin take a sip in his mug, "Well, let's see what Lelouch has plans when Mr. Winchester challenges him?" the two females nodded and they watched Lelouch battle.

The last strike brought Cardin to his knees, rage built up inside of him as he despised how Lelouch humiliated him. " _Why is that pretty boy is so much stronger then me?! I don't care if he's a teacher no one should be this strong_?" he thought as he took out two red crystals that glowed an angry red color. He stole those from Professor Crimson's lab when she was teaching them the unstable Dusts were too dangerous but Cardin didn't care. He wanted to win.

"Take this!" he yelled as he threw the two crystals and they both caused a massive explosion causing everyone to shield their eyes and as soon as they recovered they looked shocked at what just happened.

"Professor Lelouch!" Val said shocked as she stood up and slowly walked towards where the fire was till. She then felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Crimson.

"Keep watching this isn't over" She said with a calm smile. Val looks back to scene.

Cardin feels proud of himself as he stood up and spat in the flames direction. "Guess he can't handle a little fire" He said.

"Mr. Winchester the fight's far from over." Ozpin said as he remained calm as did the other teachers.

Cardin was confused on what he meant until he looked more closely and saw Lelouch standing in the middle of the fire. He's not even hurt or on fire as his eyes were closed but slowly opened to show a glowing red color instead of their normal blue. He took a different stance as he gripped Yamato's hilt and everyone saw a strange aura glow around him as the flames began to dance with the power he was charging up with his clothing moved as well with the wind.

"You shall die," He said and with lightning fast speed he shot forward and disappeared but not before causing the flames to disperse. One second everything was normal, the second everyone saw and heard multiple slash strikes appear around Cardin then Lelouch appeared in the same spot he disappeared at with Yamato drawn and he slowly put it back in the sheath as soon as everyone heard the click Cardin fell to his knees as his weapon broke apart.

"Wha-what the hell?" Cardin asked coughing hard.

Lelouch turned to him, "I didn't want to use it on students but it was the only way for you and along with your team to learn, be lucky the field's magic prevents killing blows other wise you surely would have died." Lelouch said as his eyes changed back to their normal color, "You and your team relay too much on strength and not actual teamwork but you are not the first to foolishly think like this and I'm sure you won't be the last." Lelouch said as Speckles happily hopped on top of his head and Sif walked up to Lelouch and nuzzled him affectionately.

Ozpin came to Cardin and said, "I hope you still have enough strength Mr. Winchester because for the next two months you and your team will be spending your detention at Professor Port's class for his lectures everyone Monday to Thursday while on Fridays you and your team will practice on your teamwork."

Team CRDL groaned in annoyance as they slump to the grass while Cardin limps back to his team. Jeune was amazed by Professor Lelouch's skills. He wishes he could be like him since Lelouch was the one who helped him with sword after the Ursa incidents while pyrrha will train him on everything else

The truth is Lelouch eases drop on Jaune's conversation with Pyrrha and finds out he tricked his way into beacon but had good intentions. Lelouch would have gone to confront him about it but Cardin beats him to it so he waits till the time is right.

After that incident, the students, minus team CRDL, went to their next class and were excited about the Vytal festival.

* * *

On the streets of Vale, it was being decorated in time for a festival called the Vytal Festival. The Vytal Festival is an international festival in Remnant held every two years, where the various cultures of the world are celebrated with dances, parades and a combat tournament. The host kingdom of the festival rotates every two years, and the host opens its borders to visitors from the other kingdoms.

The Vytal Festival was inaugurated following the end of the Great War, a destructive conflict taking place eighty years before the events of the series. The war was fought between the four kingdoms over questions of individuality and self-expression. Named after Vytal, a small island north of Vale where the treaty was signed, the Vytal Festival was created with the purpose of celebrating the diversity of the cultures of Remnant.

The Festival has a unique symbol, fittingly consisting of a combination of all four kingdom's emblems in order to signify unity.

There were red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeeper that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

Team WADE was at the beach relaxing while Val's Grimms lazily take a nap under a shady umbrella with Evo making music. AJ was getting a tan while Wade did some training with his hunting knife. Val was swimming on the water. She was using a water dust crystal to help her breathe underwater and was collecting some seashells.

The people in Vale were not allowed to swim too far because there was a Grimm that lurks at the water. But Val wasn't scared. She made friends that are big or small. She then stops when she saw something swimming towards her. Val stops and watched as the figure came close. It was a shark like Grimm and it is called Blade Jaw. Val can tell it was a male and then her Grimm Befriender glowed before a light consumes the Blade Jaw. She releases him as a baby form and then he nuzzled her happily.

Val smiles and was about to take him but stops when she saw something shinning on the sand. She swims down and dusts away the sand and saw it was a crystal ball. It shines as it shows Val visions about it got here. It used to be in a big castle and its original owner was a gypsy. She predicted many futures for the purest hearts and finding love for them. But it soon all change when bandits came and stole her orb and then killed her. They made it to their ship and were about to sail away. But with her last breathe, the gypsy cursed her orb.

If he who has a dark heart will be punish by a terrible faith. The only way to stop it is to give it to someone with a pure heart. The orb then was transfer to a create inside a huge ship but it fell overboard when a storm came. The orb sinks to the bottom and was left there.

Val felt sorry for the orb and decided to take it with her. She picks the orb up and swims back to the beach. Upon her arrival, she saw her team was getting ready to leave. Wade saw Val with a crystal orb and a Blade Jaw.

"Should I ask?" Wade looks at Val.

Val shrugs, "I'm going to call him Razor," she said, "He's our new member."

Wade nodded, "Alright, as lon' as he doesn't eat us, he'll stay."

Val smiles and nodded before getting dressed and brings her grimms inside her Grimm Befriender. She puts on her mask and carries her orbs named Future Vision. The four went towards the streets of Vale and watched many people decorated the streets with many designs

Meanwhile, team RWBY was nearby. They were just walking around a bit. Weiss stops and raised her arms in amazement, "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

Ruby shrugs, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." She frowns a little, "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss turns to Ruby, "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" they continued walking again.

Yang sighs in annoyance with her arms crossed, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

Weiss turns at her with a small glare, "Quiet, you!"

They stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard. Yang spoke, "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby covers her nose and made a disgust face, "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Weiss answered, "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today and, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

Blake turns to them, as Weiss starts walking away again, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss scoffs, "You can't prove that!"

"Prove what?" asked a small voice. Team RWBY jumped with surprise yelps. They turns and saw team WAVE.

Wade looks at them, "Did we scared ya?" he asked.

Ruby waves it off, "Nah! We just surprise to see…" She tries to find an excuse but when she turns her head to the right. She saw something that made her say, "Whoa."

The two teams looked at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad, "What happened here?" AJ asked worriedly.

Detective 1 said, "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week," he looks at the shop, "This place is turning into a jungle." He walks over to his partner.

Yang sighs sadly, "That's terrible."

Detective 2 was off screen, to his partner, "They left all the money again."

Ruby stops before turning her head when she hears that, "Huh?"

Detective 1 nodded, "Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

Detective 2 shrugs, "I don't know, an army?"

Detective 1 was worried, "You thinking the White Fang?"

Detective 2 then removes his sunglasses, "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss huffs angrily, "Hmph! The White Fang," She then crosses her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Wade raised a brow, "What's yer problem with them?"

Weiss turns to the leader of team WAVE, "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake narrowed her eyes, "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." She crosses her arms. Getting to the point that it was serious, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss looks at her like she grown another head, "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

AJ steps in and said, "So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" she defended. She doesn't want anyone to get blamed of.

Ruby nodded, "Hmm... AJ's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago...maybe it was him."

Weiss was getting angry, "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Evo clenches his fists tightly. He wanted to use his semblance to hypnotize her to be a duck. Val saw this and said, "That's not necessarily true. Velvet and the other Faunuses didn't do anything bad."

Wade agreed, "Val has a point there, Weiss."

Then they heard someone yelling, "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the teams overhear the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

The Monkey Faunus looks back at his pursuers, "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He jumps off and hits the dock running.

A Sailor yelled, "You no-good stowaway!"

The Monkey Faunus uses his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana, "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" But before he eats the banana, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" he yelled. The Monkey Faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY and Team WAVE, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion while saluting at Evo before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

They watch as the Faunus gets farther and farther away, Wade snorts and gestured the Monkey Faunus "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss's eyes widen in shock and holds up a finger, "Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. Team WAVE just shrugs as they headed back to the Academy to rest. Evo has his hands on his pocket. He didn't like it when Weiss talks about his kind. Val saw this and went by his side, "Are you okay?"

Evo nodded, "Yessss…" he hissed out, "I just don't like it when someone calls my kind **_freaks_**!" he hissed out, "I never got a normal childhood. I was never understands as a child…my parents would care for me but…but…" he stops and looks at his hands, "I want to be accepted."

Val looks at him and said, "You are accepted. You are a member in team WAVE." She said, "No matter what, we got your back."

Evo looks at her and smiles before he ruffles her hair and picks her up. They all went to the Academy and rest. They were in their room and Val's Grimm friends were running about. Val got a fishbowl for Razor to live in. Adrian was sleeping on her bed.

Shadow was having a tug of war with Beorn with a rope. Storm was perched at the AJ's bed as AJ writes her day. Evo was making music for Zev and Zola. Veleno and Charlotte were sleeping at desk while Wade studies. Skya was looking at the window. Creepy was under the bed of the males as he sleeps. Tusk, Demeter, Cronus and Gaia were sleeping on the floor while Val was next to with them as she looks at her Future Vision.

She stared at the orb and saw what future that lies ahead. She saw Blake with a Faunus monkey. Then it shows a battle in a dock and Torchwick in jail. Once sh sees enough, Val went to bed while the orb is safe in the desk with a black pillow.

* * *

Elsewhere in the morning, Blake was sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She was at the balcony café in the middle of Vale. She looks up at the Monket Faunus name Sun Wukong sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..." She looks at him intently

Sun grins, "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" he looks at Blake as she gives Sun a firm look, "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly), "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

Sun nodded, "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want, bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal, "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information, "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

Blake nodded slowly and sadly, "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

The scene shifts to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, any number of combinations.

 ** _Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus._**

The audience is shown the dark outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunuses are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

 ** _Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there._**

Silhouettes of Faunus protestors are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a young girl with dark hair and cat's ears.

 ** _I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist._**

Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

 ** _Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking._**

A quick series of images are shown - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.

 ** _Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear._**

The flashback shows one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun.

Blake sighs, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

Sun was coming to terms with this, "So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

"So that's why," Professor Crimson said from behind. The two turned in shock to see Crimson Rose smiling at them, "Good Morning Belladonna."

Blake stood up and explains, "Professor Crimson, I can explain!"

Crimson raised her hand, "It is okay Ms. Belladonna. There is nothing to be ashamed of." She looks at Sun. "And, please, tell your friend not to stowaway, it is very wrong." Sun chuckles nervously as Crimson walk away calmly while her heels click the floor.

Blake watched as her Professor leaves. She sits backs down and sighs. She looks at Sun to see him looking at Crimson's direction with a happy and dreamy smile on his face. Blake gives him a blank look before snapping her fingers in front of him so he'll return back from reality.

"Professor Crimson is engage with Professor Lelouch." Blake said. Sun slumps down sadly.

* * *

Ruby and the girl name Penny were walking down the streets searching for Blake, "So, Blake is your friend?"

Ruby sighs as they make their way down the sidewalk, "Yes, Penny."

Penny tilts her head as they walk, "But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

They failed to notice Val with her Future Vision on her hands was following them, "Why is Weiss mad at Blake?"

Ruby jumped with a yelp as she and Penny turn to see Val wearing her mask and cloak, "Val! What are you doing here?"

Val shrugs, "I was walking. My team is buying things. Wade went to a Dust shop to buy some ammo. AJ is shopping for clothes. Evo was at a music shop to buy new songs. As for me, I was just walking."

Penny looks at Val, "Is she your friend?"

Ruby sighs, "Yes…" Ruby said before having idea, "Wait! Val! Your semblance can help you see the future, right?" Val nodded, "Can you use it to help me find Blake?"

"Okay," Val simply answered before looking at her Future Vision. The orb shows image that Val can only see. She saw Blake and the Monkey Faunus on the docks where many shipment of Schnee Company.

"Found her, she's in the docks," Val answered.

Ruby grins, "Great!" she said as she grabs Val and dashes off while Penny follows them happily. They reached it at night fall and saw a battle field. "Oh no!" Ruby puts Val down and went to the roof.

Penny was besides Val and gives the little girl a friendly smile, "Hi! I'm-"

Val looks at her, "Your name is Penny Polendina. You're not really human, you're a robot." Val answered.

Penny gasps in shock, "How'd you know?"

Val looks up ahead, "I can see to the future." She answered as she and Penny followed Ruby. Ruby appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

Roman loses interest in Sun before waving, "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny and Val approaches Ruby, "Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked.

"The one with the hat is no friend as well as the White Fang." Val answered as her Future Vision began to glow sky blue.

Ruby looks behind them, "Penny, Val, get back!" Ruby's attention is diverted. Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away, "AAAAAH!"

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up. Val joins Penny as her orb began to glow more.

Ruby tries to stop them, "Penny, Val…wait! Stop!" She raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop them.

Penny and Val turns to her, "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny said as she looks at the battlefield. Val's orb started to float and it hovers besides her.

Then Penny's backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Val's Grimm Befriender glows brightly. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, Penny sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. Val summons Gaia and Cronus and ordered them to charge at the White Fang members. They two giants charge and the White Fang Members run away screaming. Val took out two cards that revealed a ring of fire and an ice block with a human trapped inside. She throws them and the ring of fire traps some members and some were frozen in ice blocks.

Sun was observing the spectacle in amazement, "Whoa!" he then runs off to safety when he saw some members coming to him with Gaia behind.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Ruby was watching in awe, "Whoa... How is she doing that?" she mutters as she looks at Val. Val brought out a card that shows a sleeping child and throws it at the remaining White Fang members. The card turns into grey sparkling mists and the members fell on their knees and then they fall asleep.

"I wish I can do that." Ruby added with awe.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces. He turns to run towards the last transport. Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result. Val made sure that no Schnee dust were taken.

Roman was watching from the safety of his escape, "These kids just keep getting weirder..." His observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. Val was sitting on a box as her Future Vision glows and floats around her. Sun wants to touch it but once he did, he got electrocuted. He jitters at his sit while Val tilts her head.

Then Weiss and Yang appear on the scene. Ruby was speaking quickly to explain the situation, "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake.

Blake calmly looks her down, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

Weiss raised her hand, "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She pauses, "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried. Weiss said, "I don't care."

Blake was surprised, "You don't care?"

Weiss: nodded, "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake was taken aback, "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss silences her, "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She looks at Sun behind her as she catches herself, "Someone else.

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her. She looks at Val who nodded. Blake wipes a tear from her eye before nodding, "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods and that moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams while waving her arms wildly, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

As the five gather with each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun, "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!"

Sun laughs nervously before looking at Val, "Do you have a card that can make me disappear?" he whispered. Val nodded and brought out a card that shows a man and then the man disappeared. It glowed white and she gave it to Sun. Grinning, Sun accepted it before he disappeared but not before he said, "See ya later!"

They all stared in shock before Yang looks at Val. "Where did he disappear to?"

"At the beach," Val answered, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Ruby smile before she notices Penny was gone, "Hey, wait a minute... where's Penny?"

Everyone looks around and Val looks at her orb to reveal the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other. Val watches carefully and she heard a voice, "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

Penny lowers her head sadly, "I know, sir."

As the car drives off, the river said, "Penny, your time will come..."

Val smiles before she gets off of the box and walks away with her orb. She went back to the city and saw her team looking for her. AJ with shopping bags saw her and smiles, "There she is!"

Wade turns and sighs in relief before he rushes to her and he picks her up, "Where have ya been, girl?" he asked as he puts on his shoulder.

"I was walking." Val simply answered.

Evo snorts and shows A text from Ruby, " ** _Just walking?_** " Val giggles as they all went back to the academy so they can get something to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

Ozpin hums, "Hmmm..." The scenes cuts to a view of Beacon Academy bathed in the light of the nearly-full moon.

* * *

Somewhere on island in the middle of the night, a kingdom made of black, red, grey and white buildings was being surrounded by Grimms but the Grimms didn't attack the kingdom instead they entered and walked on the streets casually. There were people there and their clothes look like Grimms. They walk at the streets as equals as the light dust can help them see. On top of mountain lies a black and white castle. Inside the castle was a dark room and it was filled with holoscreens. A woman was sitting on a throne with a fancy white table. The woman has curly red hair that reaches to back. Sapphire blue eyes that shines at the dark. Her skin is clean and she wears a black dress with white cloak. She looks at the holoscreens plainly as she takes sip of wine in her champagne glass. She puts it down and sighs as she continues watching. Then a Grimm like dragon came and looks at her before lying behind her. The woman smiles and gently strokes the dragon's head, "Hello Amaro."

Amaro purrs as he enjoys his mistress's touch. Then they heard some entering. They look up to see two teens a girl and a boy with baby versions of Grimms. The girl has short hair and a bang coering her eyes as she carries a basket fill of red, black, grey and white roses. Her grimm is an owl that had bright orange eyes.

The boy has dark skin, dark brown hair and eyes and he has a dagger attached to his belt. His Grimm is a fox with emerald eyes. They bowed to her as she turns to them, "Jinx, Xavier, how was your research of the outside?"

"Very interesting, Queen Vanessa," Jinx answered, "Although, those males of the outside are not so good."

Vanessa nodded, "I see…did you find about my daughter's whereabouts?"

Xavier shook his head, "No, my lady, we couldn't find her."

Vanessa looks down and sighs. Her daughter Almaya left the kingdom years ago and didn't return. She wanted to see the outside world so much. Vanessa was heartbroken when her daughter didn't return or wrote back. Jinx then said, "But there were rumors that a Grimm Rider attended to Beacon Academy." She looks at her queen, "Do you think-"

Vanessa cuts her off, "Go back home…I need time for myself." Vanessa said. "Thank you for the information."

The two nodded and left with their grimms. Vanessa brought out a screen that shows her and young girl with brown hair and eyes smiling with Amaro behind them. It was taken years ago. Almalya was her only daughter. Her husband was a fisherman Vale and Vanessa fell in love with him. She would secretly visit him and they both wanted to get married. When Vanessa went back to tell him that she was pregnant, he died by a landslide when he was returning home. Heartbroken, Vanessa raised her child to be a Grimm Rider. Almalya was the best until she decided to go and adventure the outside world. She didn't return or wrote back. Vanessa became depress and worried about her only child.

"Where are you my little Alma?" Vanessa's right eye made a single tear fell and hits the ground.

* * *

 **Sorry took so long school stress and all so what do you think? Any ideas for me to do and I know you guys want Cinder and her team to die or not but I don't know what to do with the White Fang and Adam plus I like Torchwick get eaten. Review or Favorite and thanks for the kind comments and I rewrite the story. FireloutsPrime your oc Lotus is in the story. I will explain more if you read my stories so bye!**


	6. Love is from the Heart

**Val's Grimms:**

 **Shadow-Beowolf**

 **Storm-Nevermore**

 **Zev and Zola-King Taijitu (The black one is Zev and the white is Zola)**

 **Veleno-Death Stalker**

 **Beorn- Ursa Major**

 **Skya-Griffon**

 **Creepy- Creep**

 **Tusk-Boarbatusk**

 **Demeter-DilophoRaptor**

 **Cronus-Goliath**

 **Gaia-Grimmdominus Rex**

 **Charlotte- Venom Spiter (Grimm Spider)**

 **Razor-Blade Jaw (Grimm Shark)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Love is from the Heart**

A ship flies through the skies over Vale and the camera pans down to the city streets. The owner of the Dust shop " ** _From Dust Till Dawn_** " is hanging a sign declaring it's re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. A girl with light green hair and red eyes appears next to him.

She giggles, "'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." She helps him to his feet, "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She shows him a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeeper looks it over.

In a few minutes, she walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes a male teen at a corner.

"I knew you were lost." He said dully.

She glares at him, "Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." She shows a wallet with lien and waves it in the teen name Mercury's face.

Mercury looks at it and said, "That's not your money."

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence."

Mercury thinks about it, "Mmmm... no deal." He said.

"Fine," She growls as she takes the lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away.

Mercury shrugs, "Whatever. You want me."

More of the city is shown, including a café where two extras sit chatting. The two were walking through the city.

Mercury looks at her and asked, "So, how much farther?"

"A few blocks." She answered as she continues walking.

Mercury groans, "Ugh... this place is so dull." He looks at the city's streets.

The girl shrugs, "Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

Mercury then added, "And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

The girl stops and said, "That's every city."

Mercury came in fronts of her play acts as a victim, "Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" he said in a mocking yet weak tone.

Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him.

Mercury looks at her and shrugs, "Ugh... you're no fun today."

Mercury follows behind Emerald. The scene shifts to Emerald and Mercury entering a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

Then someone called out, "Be right there!"

Emerald looks back at Mercury. The shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter. "Welcome to **_Tukson's Book Trade_** , home to every book under the sun!" He sets the stacks down, "How may I..." he turns around and he gasps. He hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book. "How may I help you?"

Mercury has the book open and he looks at Tukson. "Just browsing," He shuts the book.

Emerald acts all sweet, "Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of " ** _The Thief and The Butcher_** "?"

Tukson nodded, "Yes we do."

Emerald excitedly said, "That's great."

Tukson looks at her with hesitation and said, "Would you... like a copy?"

Emerald shook her head, "No, just wondering." Mercury closes another book. "Oh, oh! What about " ** _Violet's Garden_** ", in paperback?

Mercury called out, "He's got it, hardback too." Mercury holds a book.

Emerald smiles and said, "Ooh, options are nice."

Mercury shrugs, "Eh, no pictures." Mercury closes the book. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

Tukson nodded and points out, "Near the front."

Emerald the said, "Oh, no, wait! What... about... " ** _Third Crusade_** "?"

Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved. "Um... I..." Mercury and Emerald are shown to be eyeing him carefully. "...don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury slams another book shut, "Oh."

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade," Tukson answered.

"And you're Tukson?"

Tukson nodded, "That's right."

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?"

Tukson nodded slowly, "Yes."

Mercury then asked, "And, what was it again?"

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except the Third Crusade," Mercury butts in.

Tukson said, "It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!" Mercury said.

Emerald said in a serious yet dangerous tone, "You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken. "I hear that you're planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo." Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens.

"Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson. "And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?" someone was about to enter the store but Mercury closes it, preventing the person to enter. The person knocks at the door but Mercury prevents that person to enter.

"Yes…"

Emerald smirks, "And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

Emerald narrows her eyes and smirks, "So... are you going to fig-" she was cut off when suddenly the door flew open, sending Mercury flying towards some books and crash landed on the books. Mercury got up and shakes his head to clear his focus. Once he did, he saw an Alpha Beowolf holding the door with his big claw and a little girl with a hood and a mask on came in. She was holding a baby Allosaurus in her arms. She went to the counter and spoke, "Excuse me but do you have books called " ** _The Child of Dreams_** " and " ** _The Mystery Islands_** "?"

Tukson nodded nervously as he looks at the Grimm Beowolf, "Yes…Is there anything else, you need?"

The little girl nodded before taking out a paper, "Yup, Professor Lelouch ask me to collect some books that he ordered few days ago." She opens the paper and it revealed a long list of books as it touches the ground, "This is going to take a while." She said.

Emerald growls as she gestured Mercury to leave, "We'll be back." She marches out followed by Mercury who eyed at the Beowolf nervously before leaving. The Beowolf closes the door before looking at Tukson. The little girl looks at Tukson and said, "They were going to hurt you, were they?"

Tukson looks at her in surprise and nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

"You're also a Faunus." She added and Tukson's eyes widen in shock, "Don't worry, I wont tell but you have to leave if you want to be alive." The little girl said as she took out a card that shows a man going on a trip. It glows and the little girl throws it as it grew big and shows Vacuo. Then three bags appeared and the little girl looks at Tukson, "You can be safe there."

Tukson looks at her in shock before getting the bags and was about to go until he looks at her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Val Rosa but you know me as the Grimm Rider." She said, "You should go now before they come back."

Tukson smiles and nodded. But before he goes he looks at her, "Wait! The books you required."

"It's okay, Shadow got that covered." She said as she turns towards the Beowolf with many books stacked on his arms. Tukson smiles and goes to the portal as it closes behind. Val took out a vanishing card before she and Shadow and the Allosaurus disappeared as well. Tukson's Book Trade will be sold to different store keeper from now on.

* * *

At the cafeteria, series of sketches and notes mark were inside a notebook. There was a White Fang insignia, a possible picture of some guy and also a rose. Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team WAVE were sitting together. Val and her Grimm Friends weren't there because they are at Ozpin's office for some reason.

As Blake looks over some notes, Yang then slides up next to her partner. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," Blake quickly closes her book, "Just going over notes from last semester."

Then Yang catches a grape in her mouth. "Lame,"

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up.

Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written " ** _Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee_** ". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, " ** _Best Day Ever Activities_** ", has been written underneath.

Ruby clears her throat and gestures to everyone at the table. "Sisters... friends... Weiss."

Weiss yells out a, "Hey!" Wade rolled his eyes while AJ giggles.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby began.

Yang smiles, "This ought to be good." She catches another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

Weiss looks at the pile. "Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands. "I am not a crook."

Blake looks at her, "What are you talking about?"

Ruby grins, "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" She points her finger at Blake.

Yang points at herself, "I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" there was a dead silence at the crowd. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?" She looks at her friends. An apple is tossed at Yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora as she said, "Boooooooooooooooo!"

Ruby said, "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow!" Ruby said, "Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

Weiss looks at her and said, "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store."

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. An unfamiliar voice shouts out "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.

Blake looks down, "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." She said.

Wade looks around. He was beginning to worry for Val. He stood up and said, "I'm gonna go search for Val. Ya guys wanna come?" he looks at his team. They nodded and stood before leaving.

Weiss looks at her, "Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

Nora shouted, "I got it!"

"I for one think that..." Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie. She sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

* * *

Outside the cafeteria, Sun was walking with a blue haired teen name Neptune Vasilias. They are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place during the docks.

Neptune looks at his friends and said, "Man, that's harsh."

Sun nodded, "I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy," he paused for a while, "Which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

Neptune grins, "Nice!"

"Right? And the best part is. She's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun looks at him seriously yet playfully.

Neptune nodded, "Got it."

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret. "And not a, " _I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret_ ", I'm talking secret, secret," Sun said.

Neptune raised his hands up a bit, "Whoa, chill out, man. Okay? I got it." He almost whispers, "I got it!"

Sun points at him, "You better." They didn't notice that the cafeteria was having a food fight. The window has food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

Neptune casually said, "None taken."

Sun nodded and then a glowing blue orb was floating around. "Hey! That's Val Future Vision orb!"

Neptune looks at his friend, "Val? The little Grimm Rider?"

"Yup, she maybe small but she's strong." Sun grins, "But she's sometimes spooks people."

"Boo," a cute voice said from behind them.

The two male teens screamed as Sun jumps at Neptune's arms. They turn to see Val, wearing her uniform, mask and hood up. Adrian is on her arms, "Hi Sun." She waves at him casually.

Sun and Neptune look at her then each other. Seeing the award position, Sun gets off of Neptune and looks at Val, "Hey V, how-"

"Am I doing? Fine," Val finished for him. She looks at Neptune, "You must be Neptune Vasilias. Pleasure to meet you, I am Val Rosa."

Neptune leans over to Sun, "She's good at the fortune telling." He whispers.

Then team WAVE came to the corner and saw Val. "Val!" Wade called as he and his teammates went to her. Wade picks her up, "Why are ya here, Sun?" Wade asked.

"Showing Neptune around your Academy," Sun answered, "Neptune, this is Val's teammates. That's Wade Cross, Evo Hebai and Ammolite Jewel."

"Friends call me AJ for short." AJ smiles at them.

Neptune came in front of her with a flirty smile, "Nice to meet you AJ." He wiggles his eyebrows. AJ stared at him strangely while Wade clenches his fists angrily. Val glanced at him in confusion. She better check her Future Vision to make sure what's going to happen.

Sun rolled his eyes as he pulls Neptune to the doors of the cafeteria. "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

Neptune gestured himself, "Dude." Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

Sun and Team WAVE stared at him blankly, "Good point."

Val stopped her team from going back to the cafeteria, "Don't go in there." She said before walking away with Future Vision following her. Her team glanced at each other but when Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.

The students screamed, "Food Fight!"

All the students were running out the door as the past Sun and Neptune. Nora was laughing like a witch. Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner. Nora sings, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Wade groan and face palm, "This ain't good." He mutters as AJ chuckles worriedly and Evo shook his head.

Ruby stomps her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!" Team RWBY raised their fists simultaneously yelling. "Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Val was skipping towards the elevator with Future Vision following her. They reached to the elevator and pressed the button that leads to Ozpin's office. Once they did, they saw Ozpin doing some paper work and Glynda was there. They saw Val a she went over them.

"Ms. Rosa, what are you doing here?" Ozpin asked kindly at her.

Val gestured Future Vision to the adults and once it did. Once it did, the two adults saw what's happening at the cafeteria. Glynda growls softly before going towards the elevator. Val follows her while waving at Ozpin who waved back as she entered the elevator with Glynda. "You know. Times like this, I wish that the students would be more like you or your teammates." Glynda said with her arms crossed. Val nodded as the elevator closes but Future Vision went inside quickly before the doors closed. As they reached the cafeteria, Glynda opens the doors angrily and saw the mess. Val leans over to her and saw the mess.

"Ya miss the show Val." Wade said as he leans at the wall with AJ and Evo standing beside him. Val saw Neptune drenched with purple soda and is not pleased. Glybda proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room. Once she did, she spoke sternly, "Children, please." She adjusts her glasses. "Do not play with your food!"

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. Then a screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles in annoyance. Ozpin came and places a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go." He said.

Glynda sighs to calm herself, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Ozpin shook his head, "And they will be, but right now they're still children." He watched as Team RWBY is shown laughing together with Team JNPR. "So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin walks away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." He said before he pats Val's head as he walks away, "Thank you for telling us this, Ms. Rosa."

Val did a thumb up before she went to her team.

* * *

Beacon, passing a large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads fly by as the camera slowly lowers to show ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon. The camera shifts to the top of a tower veiled behind clouds. Ozpin Lelouch, Crimson and Glynda saw this on the window of Ozpin's office.

Glynd rolls her eyes, "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

Crimson nodded in agreement, "He's over doing his job."

Ozpin smiles slightly, "Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." He said as he watched three more Bullheads fly in. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Then a chirping beep sounds repeatedly was heard. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk. "Come in."

The elevator's doors slide open to reveal to reveal Ironwood. Ozpin approaches to greet him.

Ironwood greeted cordially, "Ozpin!"

Ozpin stands at the attention. "Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood said. The two approach and shake hands as Glynda also approaches with Crimson. "It's been too long. And Glynda! Crimson! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

Glynda rolled her eyes, "Oh, James!" she gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries. "We'll be outside." She gestured Crimson to follow as they walk away to the elevator.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said before he looks at Lelouch, "Good to see you Lelouch."

"Likewise, Ironwood," Lelouch nodded respectfully.

Ozpin turns to his desk, "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" He picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood.

Ironwood and Ozpin clings their mugs, "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand. Ozpin sits and pours himself some coffee. Lelouch stands beside him. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends. However, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

Ironwood looks at him, "Well, concerned is what brought them here." He said, "And I heard you have a Grimm Rider in your school, is that true?"

Ozpin nodded, "Yes, Ms. Rosa is an outstanding student. She's stays out of trouble and is a good help in the school."

Lelouch nodded, "She is." He then looks at the ships, "I understand that your traveling between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult but this is too much." He said.

Ironwood sighs, "Oz, Lelouch. You two and I know why I brought those men."

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

Ironwood set his mug down, "But if what Qrow said is true..."

Ozpin interrupts, "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger. "It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace, so I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

Ironwood spoke, "I'm just being cautious."

Lelouch steps in, "As are we."

Ozpin nodded, "Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can,"

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin and Lelouch, "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He continues on his way to the exit.

Ozpin and Lelouch look at each other, "I hope they never have to." Ozpin said and Lelouch nodded.

* * *

Wade was walking through the halls of the academy. He was searching for Val since she disappeared few hours ago. As he walks past the janitor's closet, it opens and black claw garbed him from behind his shit and brings him in as he yelps in surprise. As Wade was inside the closet, the light was turned on and Wade was battle ready but soon stopped when he saw Val, wearing her mask, Shadow, and Adrian were inside. Wade looks at them and asked, "What the heck is goin' on here?"

"Remember my semblance is either fortune telling or taming Grimms?" Wade nodded, "Well…I'm hiding from our classmates."

"Why are ya-they ask ya to see the future of the tournament didn't they?" Val nodded, "Mostly Weiss?"

"Uh-huh and I'm hiding until the tournament starts. Don't tell anyone I was here and promise tell Weiss that we spoke."

"Okay, okay just be back in our dorm room, okay?"

"Kay!" Val said as Shadow pulls the switch to close the light. Wade opens it but soon saw the three gone.

"How does she do that?" Wade mutters out.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ was at the roof of the school building. It was night but she liked it. She was thinking about something or someone in her mind all day. Val came and saw AJ. She went to her and asked, "AJ, what are you doing here?"

AJ sighs, "I'm just thinking…you know that dance where every students have to pick." Val nodded, "Well…I was thinking if I go to the dance I will meet…the one."

"The what?" Val asked.

"My one," AJ looks at her, "You see, the Jewel family has a tradition. If they feel a spark means that you found your true love. My parents met at the Schnee's Gala. They saw each other and zing! They fell in love. I wonder if I could find my one like them and my sisters."

"Your sisters have boyfriends?"

"Well, five of my sisters are married, twelve are engaged and two are still dating." AJ said.

Val looks at her in disbelief, "You have a lot of sisters." She said.

AJ giggles, "Yeah and they asking me if I found my one yet but sadly no." AJ looks at Val, "I really want to know my one. Can you use your cards to see who's going to be my one?" AJ gave her the begging look.

"My cards help me see what's going to happen but not to far." Val said, "But you're my friend and I can help you." Val said as she took out a card. The card shows a cowboy defending innocent people, "A hero that fights for justice and truth is the one for you." Val said as her card disappeared in pink and golden sparkles.

"What does that mean?" AJ asked desperately.

"I can't tell you. You have to figure it out by yourself." Val said, "I gotta go. I'm going to hide at Ozpin's office for a while. There are a lot of students wanting to ask about the future in the tournament mostly Weiss." Val sad before walking away, leaving AJ in her thoughts.

AJ looks at the star filled sky and sighs. "A hero that fights for justice and truth is the one for you…Who is that hero?" AJ mutters. She cups her hands together and started singing, "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh oh oh oh. Take a deep breath, gotta find your own light, watch how the petals of a dandelion fly, let a shooting star run across a midnight sky. Throw a coin in a wishing well, let it fall down. Send a gold balloon up into the clouds, make a wish now. Make a wish now."

AJ started dancing as a ballerina, "Close our eyes, believe with all our might. Spark a dream, light it up 'til it burns bright. Nothing in the universe can knock us down we can have it all, we got each other now. Oh, oh, oh, oh, anything is possible, oh, oh, oh, oh, every wish is magical!"

AJ spins before jumping in the air with a spilt as she gracefully lands o the ground. "Shout it out loud to the brightest star no need to keep it quiet in your heart no dream is out of reach, no wish too far choose your own way, blow a candle out. Chase the other side of a rainbow down make a wish now. Make a wish now."

AJ spreads her arms wide as she spins, "Close our eyes, believe with all our might. Spark a dream, light it up 'til it burns bright. Nothing in the universe can knock us down. We can have it all, we got each other now. Oh, oh, oh, oh, anything is possible, oh, oh, oh, oh, every wish is magical, oh, oh, oh, oh. Every wish is magical."

AJ looks at the stars, "Star light, star bright! (Star light, star bright) First star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight star light, star bright (Star light, star bright) First star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. Close our eyes (Close our eyes) Believe with all our might (Star light, star bright) Spark a dream (Light it up) Light it up 'til it burns bright (Star light, star bright) Nothing in the universe can knock us down. We can have it all, we got each other now. Oh, oh, oh, oh, anything is possible. Oh, oh, oh, oh, every wish is magical! Star light, star bright (Close our eyes) First star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might." AJ did a graceful dance before bowing.

She looks at the stars and whispers, "I will find my one." AJ felt a gentle wind with pink/golden sparkles as it flies with the breeze. AJ smiles as she walks back inside. Meanwhile, Wade was walking at the courtyard at the middle of the night. Then a gentle wind of pink/golden sparkles passed him. He stopped and looks around. Something tells him that's there's someone calling him but who. He then felt his heart ache a bit. He was getting strange feeling of something or someone. He never felt this way. The only time he felt this was his mother but this feeling for someone else.

He looks at the sky and whispers, "What is this feeling?"

* * *

 **Done! The one who created Wade, if you have ideas for Wade and his love affair tell me okay. I hope you guys like it and the ones who don't I understand. Son is called Make a Wish by Star Darlings.**


	7. Love is Strong

**Val's Grimms:**

 **Shadow-Beowolf**

 **Storm-Nevermore**

 **Zev and Zola-King Taijitu (The black one is Zev and the white is Zola)**

 **Veleno-Death Stalker**

 **Beorn- Ursa Major**

 **Skya-Griffon**

 **Creepy- Creep**

 **Tusk-Boarbatusk**

 **Demeter-DilophoRaptor**

 **Cronus-Goliath**

 **Gaia-Grimmdominus Rex**

 **Charlotte- Venom Spiter (Grimm Spider)**

 **Razor-Blade Jaw (Grimm Shark)**

 **Thank you for the one who made Wade Cross who gave me song ideas.**

 **Songs:**

 **That's why god loves cowboys by Aaron Watson lyrics**

 **Rest of Forever- Jason Cassidy Band version**

 **Cowboys and Angels by Dustin Lynch**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Love is Strong**

Val was reading a book of dust while her grimms and Adrian were watching the battle. The teens were watching Pyrrha fighting the members of Team CRDL. Creepy snickers when when team CRDL was defeated by Pyrrha. Glynda approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs. "And that's the match." She said.

Cardin mutters, "Lucky shot." He said before Cardin collapses.

Glynda rolls her eyes before looking at Pyrrha, "Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

Pyrrha smiles respectfully and nodded, "Thank you, professor."

Glynda tapps her scroll, "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda looks around at the observing students, "Any volunteers?" Val was about to raise her hand but Glynda stopped her, "Except for you Ms. Rosa." Val puts her hand down, "Ms. Belladonna?" Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

She was cut off when Mercury raises his hand. "I'll do it."

Glynda looks at him, "Mercury is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury points to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was taken back, "Me?"

Glynda shook her head, "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner."

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige."

Val saw Mercury forfeiting the match with her Future Vision. And also learning that Mercury was studying about her and also he's a spy along with his team but she can't tell anyone yet. The battle was over just like how she predicted.

Glynda spoke, "Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

"I'll be sure to do that." Mercury walks away casually.

Then an alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off. Glynda said, "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald. Mercury said, "Learning is so much fun." They failed to notice Val looking at them as she sinks to the shadows.

* * *

Outside, Team SSSN was standing at the entrance as Team RWBY and Team WAVE walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

Sun calls to Blake, "Hey, Blake!" Sun grabs Blake by her shoulder. "You…uh…doing okay?"

Blake shuts the book she is reading. "I'm fine." She answered rudely.

Sun rubs the back of his neck, "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?"

Blake was confused, "What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked hopefully.

Blake shook her head, "I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Blake walks away past her team. Sun sinks from his rejection. He turns his head to see Val next to him and looking at him. He jumps in surprise with a yelp.

"GAH! Val! Stop doing that!" Sun pants out.

Val looks at him under her mask and said, "You will soon dance with the Maiden of Shadows."

Sun was confused, "What does that mean?"

"It means you'll get a partner for the dance." Val said before she walks away, leaving Sun to think. As Val was walking, bunch of students gathered around her. They asked her millions of questions on who are they going to dance with. Val took out a teleporting card that glowed and took her to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin and Glynda look at her, "Trying to hide from your classmates again?" Ozpin asked.

Val nodded, "I wish my semblance was something else." She said before going out.

Lelouch came in with Speckles and Sif. "Hi Val," Lelouch greet.

"Hi Professor Lelouch." Val said before going out.

Lelouch chuckles and went over to Ozpin, "Val hiding from her classmates again?"

"Yes," Glynda sighs, "I feel sorry for Val being chased by her classmates."

"Yup," Lelouch said before looking at Ozpin, "I did my research about each team from different schools."

"And what did you learn?"

"There are two teams that are very powerful. Team DHVL in Haven Academy and Team JAAX from Shade Academy." Lelouch said, "Also, in team JAAX, they have a Grimm Rider, male."

Ozpin looks at him seriously, "What is the male Grimm Rider's name?"

"Astronomy Nebular and believe me, Ozpin, he's the best." Lelouch explains, "Do you think that he's related to Val?"

Ozpin thinks about this and said, "I am not sure but we will know it soon."

Val, wearing her mask, was hiding on top of the building. She uses Future Vision to see what her classmates were up too. She saw Ruby, Weiss and Yang were preparing for the dance. Wade and Evo were sparing at the gym. AJ was making a dress for her and Val. And Blake is off doing business. Val sighs as she sits on the floor. Adrian the Allosaurus was living in the wild with other Allosaurus. He needs to learn how to hunt for himself.

Val looks at Future Vision as she saw many of the students excited about the festival. Then footsteps were heard. Val didn't look up until someone was in front of her. Val looks up and her eyes widen under her mask. Right in front of her was another Grimm Rider but a male and has dark brown hair and wearing black and blood red clothes. He also wears a red cloak with no hood that flows with the wind and his mask is like a Grimm Dragon. He has black wrist gauntlet on his left arm with a single red gem on it.

He looks at her and spoke, "So you're the other Grimm Rider."

Val nodded as she stood up and looks at him, "Yes…"

The teen place a hand on his chest and bowed, "I am Astronomy Nebular, student of Shade Academy."

"I'm Val Rosa, student of Beacon Academy." Val said, "I never seen another Grimm Rider before."

"Me neither," Astronomy said, "I didn't believe that they allow a six year old to be in it."

Val giggles, "I know but it's better then living at the forest."

"You were alone?"

Val nodded, "Ah-huh, my mommy and daddy died on a mining accident and I run away."

Astronomy looks at her and said, "Yours sounds almost like mine." Val looks at him, "When I was a kid, I wanted to go on an adventure. So I did with my Uncle Owen who's a hunter. He thought me how to fight and survive. We went to Vacuo but not before I said goodbye to my parents and lived there with my uncle." Astronomy said.

Val nodded, "What's your team's name?"

"We are called Team JAAX and you?"

"Team WAVE."

"Interesting," Astronomy said, "I should go to my team. We have to prepare."

Val nodded and waved, "By Astronomy."

Astronomy nodded before he brought his fist with the wrist gauntlet to his chest. The gem glows brightly before he brought it up. It summons a Grimm Griffin with a white wrist bracelet. Astronomy jumps and got on the Griffon before flying away.

Wade was at courtyard, he was sitting under a tree. He was strumming his guitar that was given to his mother for his twelfth birthday. He looks at the sky and saw a cloud formation of wild horses. Wade misses his Ma. He worries about her back home. Then a female blue jay came and lands on Wade's shoulder. Wade gently strokes her with his index finger, "Hello there." The blue jay chirps, "Are ya here to hear me sing?" The blue jay chirps again.

Wade chuckles lightly, "Alright, but I'll warn ya. I'm a bit rusty." He said before strumming his guitar. As he plays, he started singing.

He wanted someone who loves the land as much as he does  
Someone who knows the blessings of a good hard rain  
Somebody simple and strong that he knows he can count on  
Soft as the wind yet bold enough to bless his name

That's why God loves cowboys I believe there's a place in his heart  
Cause when the hurt needs tending and fences need mending  
He knows they'll work hard  
On his great big ranch called life cause they love and take care  
Of all his creations from the horses they ride  
To those broken hearted honky tonk angels  
Oooh oooh that's why God loves cowboys

Meanwhile, AJ was looking for Val so she can try on the new dress she made for her. AJ was really excited about the dance but she didn't have a partner. Many boys asked her out but she's not interested. Then she heard music. Curious, AJ follows the sound and hides behind the wall and saw Wade singing under a tree.

He knew they'd need room to breathe and freedom  
So he gave 'em Texas and those big Montana skies  
He was there when he heard those prayers comin' from Cheyenne  
Right beside that young man on his last ride

That's why God loves cowboys I believe there's a place in his heart  
Cause when the hurt needs tending and fences need mending  
He knows they'll work hard  
On his great big ranch called life cause they love and take care  
Of all his creations from the horses they ride  
To those broken hearted honky tonk angels  
Oooh oooh that's why God loves cowboys

AJ smiles as she listens to his singing. He's always a mystery to her. He leads his team and treats them fairly. He likes to defend people and would be there to help. That's what makes him special.

Oooh those cold nights get lonely  
He needs more than just a good fire to keep him warm  
Oooh there's nothing more holy  
Than the love of a woman to weather life's storm

That's why God loves cowgirls, I believe there's a place in his heart  
Cause when the herd needs tending and the fences needs mending  
He knows they'll work hard, on his great big ranch called life  
Cause they love and take care of all its creations  
From the horses they ride to those broken hearted honky tonk heros  
Ooooooh  
That's why God loves cowgirls  
Ooooooh  
That's why God loves cowboys

As Wade finished, AJ came to him said, "That was beautiful."

Wade head shot up and looks at AJ with wide eyes before he got up quickly causing the blue jay to fly away. "A-AJ! H-How long have ya been here-I mean. Ya know…" He rubs the back of his neck while blushing a bit.

AJ giggles and answered, "Long enough to hear you sing." Wade looks away blushing, "I didn't know you have a talent of singing."

"Yeah, I kept it a secret." Wade said. "So whatcha doin'?"

"I'm looking for Val, have you seen her?" AJ asked.

Wade points up the roof, "She's up there, hidin' from our classmates who want info about the dance and the tournament."

AJ smiles, "Thanks Wade." But before she could leave she said, "And you sing really good." She giggled when Wade blushed as she walks away happily with a blush on her face.

Meanwhile, Evo was getting ready for the dance tonight and also preparing the songs since he's the DJ tonight. He notices Wade having trouble with his neck tie. Evo helps him out and Wade was grateful.

"Thanks Evo," Wade said.

"Anytime," Evo nodded, "So did you ask anyone out?"

"No, I didn't ask any girl."

Evo raised a brow, "Not even AJ?"

Wade froze and clears his throat even though his face was a bit red, "N-No, I-I don't think she'll want to be my partner for the dance."

"Wade, you like her." Evo said.

Wade almost blushed and asked, "How do you know I like her?"

"Val saw your future." Evo said as Wade slaps his forehead. Of course Val can see the future, that's her semblance.

"Look, let's just say, I do like her but I am not sure that she likes me back."

Evo smirks and readied his guitar, "Let's use the power of music." He said before he strums his guitar.

* * *

At ballroom, AJ and Val were there. AJ made dresses for her friends and Blake was back to normal after a talk with Yang. Val wears a simple black sleeveless cocktail dress, white stockings with ballet shoes, a red ribbon tied on her waist with a bow behind. Her hair was down and she was allowed to wear her mask and Grimm Befriender. AJ wears a simple lavender cocktail dress with a single strap and white heels. AJ made bows and ties for Val's Grimm Friends. Creep tries to bite the tie but he got scolded for it by AJ.

Yang wears a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium. Then doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in. "Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby was the one who came. She groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps, "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

"I agree with Yang," AJ smiles, "After all, I made it~" AJ sang happily.

Val and her Grimms went over to Ruby and said, "You look nice."

Ruby nodded and said, "Yeah, you too." Ruby then said, "Soooo, where's the boys?"

"They'll be here soon." Val said. "And Blake will be with someone."

"Who?" Ruby asked. Val took out a monkey card and Ruby understood, "Oooohhh, him."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket that is now closed up with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside. "Stupid... dumb... neck trap!"

Then he heard Blake, "I knew you'd look better in a tie."

Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eye shadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

"Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?" Sun asked hopefully.

Blake smiles and said, "Technically, though my first dance is spoken for."

* * *

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Evo, wearing a green suit with his shades on, was at the DJ making music. He picks the best songs. Meanwhile, Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his Blake's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with AJ, Val, Ruby and Weiss in a similar white dress as Yang's in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoyed herself before smiling at her team.

Yang smiles proudly, "I told you she would come."

"Agreed," AJ smile happily.

Weiss nodded, "Mission accomplished."

Ruby turns to her friends, "Soooo, what do we do now?"

Yang said happily, "Just have fun!" She walks with Weiss going the opposite direction and AJ went to another, leaving Ruby behind with Val.

Ruby shouts after Yang, "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Getting no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear, "Stupid lady stilts!" Ruby looks at Val and her Grimms and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"I'm too small to dance with you." Val answered before taking out a card with two dancers, an angel and a cowboy. It glows lavender and brown before disappearing.

Then Ozpin came with Lelouch, Speckles and Sif. "Not enjoying yourselves,"

Ruby was surprised to see the headmaster and the professor step up by her side, but shakes her head and laughs, "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl." Ruby said before pointing at Val, "But Val is."

Val looks at her and readied a card. Ruby moves away from her. Ozpin smiles, "Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to."

Ruby then crosses her arms, looking annoyed, "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

Ozpin stares out at the dancing couples, "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby looks down at her own feet, "Or a twisted ankle."

Lelouch chuckles and puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Ozpin is tying to say. It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this."

Ozpin nodded, "Yes. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom then she heard Evo changing the music, "Alright," Evo spoke in the microphone, "Let's have a slow dance my friends." He said before starting the song.

I've never been a believer in love at first sight  
But you changed my mind with just one look in your eyes  
Cause everyone talks about time standing still but I've never been there when it happened until…...  
You walked in the room, Tell me … Where have you been all my life?

AJ was the table listening to the song. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, AJ saw Wade wearing a black suit and a black cowboy hat.

"Wow, Wade." AJ spoke in surprise, "You look great."

Wade nodded, "Ya look great too." Wade said before clearing his throat, "Do ya…wanna dance or somethin'?" Wade offers his hand.

AJ smiles and nodded, "Yes." She accepted his hand as the two went to the dance floor and slow dance togther.

What are you doing for the rest of forever  
Please tell me that you've got the time  
Cause if you're not busy for the rest of forever, I'd sure like to make you mine  
I'm promising you with all of my heart that I'll show you how good it could be  
If you'll fall in love for the rest of forever with me

Wade spins AJ as she smiles happily. The two dance together happily while Val and Ruby watches them on the sidelines, drinking punch.

"Wow, those two look happy." Ruby said.

Val nodded and took a sip of her drink.

So many questions with answers I may never know run through my mind but my heart's saying take it real slow  
If I say the wrong thing I could scare you away  
If I make the right move, you just might want to stay  
I'm taking my chances by letting my true feelings show

AJ and Wade dance over to the balcony and looked at each others' eyes. Lavender meets Chocolate brown, the two stopped and stared at each others eyes.

What are you doing for the rest of forever  
Please tell me that you've got the time  
Cause if you're not busy for the rest of forever, I'd sure like to make you mine  
I'm promising you with all of my heart that I'll show you how good it could be

If you'll fall in love for the rest of forever with me  
If you'll fall in love for the rest of forever with me

As the song was finished, the two snapped out and looks at each other. Evo saw this and smirks, "Okay, folks, let's all relax to the next song." He played the next song. Wade and AJ decided to go get some air.

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels

I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly  
I'd die for her and she lives for me  
Cowboys and angels

"Thanks for the dance, Wade. You're really good at it." AJ said with a smile.

Wade chuckles lightly, "Yeah, my Ma thought me how two dance when I was a kid."

"She really loves you." AJ said.

"Yeah, she's the only family I have left since my Pa…" Wade didn't finish it as he looks down.

AJ saw this and said, "Hey, you're not alone, you have your mom, Val, Evo and me." She blushed the last part as Wade looks at her.

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

Not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Ah maybe God just kinda likes  
Cowboys and angels

AJ blushed a little, "I-I mean, you're a strong hunter. You're skilled, strong, brave and talented. You help people a lot and you care for them and defended them."

Wade looks at her in shock and looks at AJ's lavender eyes. "AJ…" AJ looks at him, "I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"I've been…thinkin' a lot." Wade tries to explain, "Ya see, ya're a rich girl and I'm just a cowboy. A-and you have everything that yar parents buy for ya but…me? I don't."

"Wade, what are you saying?" AJ asked.

Wade looks at her with a blush on his face, "AJ, I've got somethin' to say-I mean, confess."

"What is it?" AJ asked as her eyes sparkles with the moon.

Wade takes a deep breathe, "I…" Wade tries to find the right words, "I…I'm…"

"You're what?" AJ whispers out.

Wade took a deep breathe, "I love you!" he said.

AJ gasps in shock and surprise. Wade loves her. Wade looks away and blushed like crazy. He then felt a gentle hand on his face. He looks at AJ with a smile on her face, "I've been having the same feelings with you too." AJ whispers, "I'm in love with you too."

Wade smiles as the two embraced each other happily. As they pulled away, they were still armed linked. They looked at each others eyes and Wade leans down while AJ tippy toes. Their faces were close as their lips met.

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

As they pulled away, Wade and AJ looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"I love you." Wade whispers.

"I lobe you too." AJ smiles as they kissed again.

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like you and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels  
Cowboys and angels

As the song finished, AJ and Wade stayed at the balcony looking at the stars while they embrace their love. Val watches from afar with her Grimms by her side. Future Vision came and shows her the wonderful future of AJ and Wade, "Those deserve for each other." She whispers until she saw Future Vision changing the scene to reveal a masked girl getting something while Ruby fails to get it. "This won't happen." Val whispers.

Then Astronomy came, he wears a black suit with his cloak on. "Going somewhere?" He asked with his Grimm Befriender ready.

Val nodded and brings her Grimms in her Grimm Befriender. The two went outside and saw Ruby going somewhere. The three looked at each other and nodded. Future Vision shows them the way since it knows more than them. They followed Future Vision to the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower. They saw unconscious guard. Ruby gasps and pulls out her scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose. She picks it up and was ready. Val took out a card that shows healing and throws it up. It exploded into a white firework and rains down at the unconscious guards.

"They'll wake up soon." Val said.

The two nodded and followed Future Vision to the building. They went to the elevator and saw two guards unconscious. Val took out another card of healing and uses it for the guards. Once they reach to the top, Ruby steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing her weapon. Ruby calls out, "Hello?" She stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes. "Is anyone there? Hello?"

Val looks at some computers and saw a girl wearing a cat burglar suit coming out from her hiding place and steps out towards them. Ruby looks at her, "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" she was cut off when the girl produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby. Astronomy summons two daggers that turns into fire and rushes forward. He uses his flaming daggers to melt the ice shards. Ruby fires bullets at the girl but her outfit glows as she blocks it with one hand. Her clothes glowed and summons two swords and charged. Val uses Future Vision to fire blue energy at the thief. The girl's eyes widen as she dodged the energy beam. The thief fires arrows at them but Val took out a mirror card and throws it at the arrows. They collide in a white light and the arrows were sent back to the girl. The girl dodges in time and glares at Val but she was surprise to see the little girl not there. She then saw Astronomy charging at her with blazing daggers. The thief summons two swords and blocks his attacked. She failed to notices Val hidden on the cloak as she took out two cards, a thief card and a doppelganger card. The thief card glows green as it transforms into a closed scroll that the girl was carrying. The doppelganger card glowed as it replaced the girl's scroll but with fake files. As Astronomy flips away, the girl was ready for them.

But it was soon interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator. Ruby is visibly glad to see him until she notices that girl has disappeared.

At the party, Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting at a table. Sun and Blake are dancing. Evo was still playing the DJ system. AJ and Wade were dancing together happily. Speckles was dancing adorably with some students. Lelouch and Ozpin were having a drink. They all didn't know what just happen this night.

* * *

On the next day, on Ozpin's office, Ozpin was on his desk with Lelouch, Speckles, Sif, Ironwood and Glynda keeping the headmaster company.

Ironwood wasn't happy, "They were here..." He raised his voice, "Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk. Speckles lets out a startled roar and hides behind Lelouch.

Glynda glares at him, "We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James."

Ironwood spoke sarcastically, "Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

Ozpin answered, "Come in."

Ruby, Val, and Astronomy step out and into the room. The two Grimm Riders were wearing their mask on while Val's hood was on. Ruby spoke, "Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Astronomy and Val looked at her with their eyes hidden on their masks. Ruby lied, "It wasn't me."

Ozpin spoke, "Thank you for coming, you three. How are you all feeling?"

Ruby said, "Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three."

Astronomy steps in, "We're fine, sir. We just need some rest."

Ruby points at him, "Yeah, what he said."

Ironwood came to the three, "Ruby, Val and Astronomy, I feel it's appropriate to let you three know that I think what you three did last night is exactly what being a Huntresses and Hunter are all about. You three recognized a threat. You three took action. And you three did the very best you could as a team.

Ruby smiles a little, "Thank you, sir."

Lelouch and Ozpin looked at Astronomy before looking at Ruby. "Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin spoke.

Glynda asked, "Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?"

Ruby tries to remember, "I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

Glynda thinks, "Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby."

Ironwood added, "Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone."

"He's right, I may know few people who have it but they're either dead or missing." Lelouch added.

Ruby butts in, "Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

Ozpin nodded, "It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

Ruby then added, "Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast just outside the Kingdom."

Ozpin smiled, "Interesting."

Glynda was confused, "I thought you said the intruder never-" She was cut off when Ozpin said, "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you along with these two." He gestured Astronomy and Val.

Ruby happily leaves, "Any time."

Ozpin then said, "And Miss Rose," Ruby stops, "Please try and be ... discreet about this matter."

"He's right." Lelouch said.

Ruby nodded, "Yes sir." She whispers before going out, "Are you two coming?" she asked the two Grimm Riders.

"We'll catch up." Astronomy said. Ruby nodded before leaving. Astronomy looks at the adults seriously, "Val has something for you."

Val shows them the scroll that is still close, "I stole it from the thief. I replaced the one she had with a fake one." She gives the scroll to the adults.

"Why didn't you tell Ruby?" Lelouch asked.

"She'll never understand." The two said unison before leaving.

Ozpin smiles and said, "Good job you two." Astronomy waved as Val took out a teleport card and teleports them to courtyard.

Ozpin smiles and opens the scroll to see what the thief has stolen. He nods his head in understanding. The others gathered around him, "What is it OZ?" Lelouch asked.

"We owe Val and Astronomy for their cunning." Ozpin said as he closes the scroll.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short, running a little late so on the next part is the field trip thing. The one who made Wade (can you make a name for yourself? I can't always write the one who made Wade) I hope you like your Oc with his girl I'm still thinking of some ideas on the other parts of the story.**

 **And congratulation for Gabriel for his graduation!**


	8. Fox and the Grimm Rider

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating I was busy with school and other works anyways here's the next chapter and one more thing. Should Adam Taurus live or die on my story? Because he calls Blake "My Love" or something like that. Take a vote**

 **Val's Grimms:**

 **Shadow-Beowolf**

 **Storm-Nevermore**

 **Zev and Zola-King Taijitu (The black one is Zev and the white is Zola)**

 **Veleno-Death Stalker**

 **Beorn- Ursa Major**

 **Skya-Griffon**

 **Creepy- Creep**

 **Tusk-Boarbatusk**

 **Demeter-DilophoRaptor**

 **Cronus-Goliath**

 **Gaia-Grimmdominus Rex**

 **Charlotte- Venom Spiter (Grimm Spider)**

 **Razor-Blade Jaw (Grimm Shark)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fox and the Grimm Rider**

At Ozpin's office, they studied the scroll's information that Val got them. Ironwood nodded, "Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." He said.

Glynda growls in frustration, "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di-"

Lelouch stops her, "Wow! Glynda, calm yourself."

Glynda takes a deep breathe and sighs, "Well, he does." She mutters out.

Ozpin nodded, "She's right, as much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon, and if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

Ironwood was getting impatient, "I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait-!"

Ozpin stands from his chair, "It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers or the scouts?"

Ironwood didn't say a word as he stared at Ozpin. Lelouch sighs, "Look, we are all worried on what's going to happen but remember we have the info that Val got before the thief could do anything."

"He is right," Ozpin said, "Although, Val maybe little, she has something that others don't...and that is hope."

* * *

At the courtyard, AJ and Wade were under a tree together. Wade was laying his head on her lap as AJ strokes his brown hair while wearing his cowboy hat. The two were smiling at each other, enjoying ones company. The two would laugh at each others joke and would talk the whole hours. But they didn't know that they were being watched by Team CRDL by the bushes. Cardin glares at Wade, getting all the attention from AJ. AJ chose a cowboy over him! Why Wade?! He's not that great!

Cardin grumbles in annoyance when Wade strokes AJ's face gently and AJ holds his hand with a smile on her face. "Those two need to break up!" Cardin growled in annoyance.

Russel, Dove and Sky looked at him, "But Cardin, what about the Val and Evo?" Sky asked.

Cardin scoffs, "What about them?"

"They're kinda…dangerous." Dove said. He fears about Evo and Val since they are the top students.

Cardin didn't care, "Who cares? They're not here." Then they heard hissing from behind them. They slowly turn around and froze when they saw Evo with his head down and Zev and Zola wrapped on each of his arms. He slowly brings his head up with his eyes closed and then opens them to reveal snake green eyes that were glowing. Team CRDL froze as they stared at Evo's eyes in a hypnotic trance.

"Leave Wade and AJ alone," Evo hissed, "Go back to your dorm and you will be back to normal."

The four males walked like zombies as they went to their dorm. Evo puts on his sunglasses and watched them leave. Val came to him and asked, "How's it going?"

Evo said, "They'll be fine for now." He looks at Wade and AJ together, "They are perfect together."

Val nodded, "Yup and their future are bright."

Then they heard Glynda over in the intercom, " _Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?_ "

Evo sighs, "I guess we should go." Val nodded and brings Zev and Zola back in her Grimm Befriender. The two went to amphitheater with AJ and Wade, the two were holding hands together, and they were perfect together. They were with Team RWBY who was standing in front of Team JNPR. Everyone was talking about what's going on until Glynda spoke. "Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

Ozpin and Lelouch came in. They look very serious and Ozpin spoke, "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember; to do your very best."

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater. Team Wave approached the hologram screen and at Quadrant 3 they needed someone to help a town called Mineral Town to patrol if Grimms are close by. Val stared at it blankly, Mineral Town was her old home and that's where her parents died. The others agreed to this mission and will move out tomorrow morning with a genuine Huntsman.

* * *

On the next day, Team WAVE woke up early in the morning and was headed towards the airship. As they did, they saw Lelouch, Speckles and Sif were there. They went to Lelouch as he waved at them, "Hello Team WAVE." Lelouch greeted. "You guys and gals ready for your first mission?"

Wade nodded, "Ya know it. Team WAVE is ready for anthin'." He said.

AJ nodded, "Yup, and together we can accomplish anything."

Lelouch smiles and chuckles, "That's the spirit! Come on, now. We have a town to patrol." Team WAVE nodded and got on the airship before it took off. Lelouch explains to them the reason why the town needed hunters and huntresses because there were some Grimms that were to close to their village and they needed help. As the airship landed, Team WAVE, Lelouch, Sif and Speckles came out. Val looks at her old town carefully, the buildings were white and the roofs were black and brown, a mini clinic was there, a blacksmith shop and markets were up. Val saw children running about, playing games and what not. Val wasn't allowed to go outside because of her ability, she didn't want to be hated, she just wanted to be free but Val decided to ignore it and followed the group to the leader's home, the leader was a man about forty years old and he wears a red robe, brown pants, black shoes and alight brown coat.

"Ah you must be the ones going to patrol the town," he said.

Lelouch nodded, "That we are, I'm Lelouch-Strife and these young hunters and huntresses are Wade, Evo, AJ and Val. The animal companios are Sif and Speckles."

The leader nodded before looking at Val. His eyes widen in pure shock and amazement, "You have Grimm Rider."

Lelouch was surprise, "Yes, how'd you know?"

"She is known by everyone and rumor has it there's another one, male I presume." He said, "It will be easy for you to deal with the Grimms thanks to her."

"Well, yes but Val doesn't like to be use as a weapon of some sort."

The Leader understands and said, "Okay, the Grimms were coming from the south part of the forest and we need your help to check it out."

The group nodded and went out, Val looks around the village and saw her old house, she saw the flower bed that her mother made and bird bath that her father built but now it is abandon. Val shook her head and walks away to follow her group. They were patrolling the forest when Val brought out Shadow. The Beowolf sniffs the area for other Grimms, Val brought Future Vision so she can see to the future. She saw some Grimms in the orb and told everyone where the Grimms are hiding. They split up in three teams, Val was with her Grimms, Evo is with Lelouch and AJ is with Wade of course. Val scouted with Shadow and Beorn until they were attacked by a Death Stalker and some Creeps. Val can't tame them because she could tell that they are roughs at that don't listen to Grimm Riders easily. Val took out a fire card and throws it at a Death Stalker and it was set on fire. Beorn and Shadow fought the Creeps as they advance towards them.

A Creep was about to attack Val from behind until a black smoke surrounded it before it turned to a sharp blade sliced the Creep in half. Val turns and saw a male Faunus. He appears to be a young adult. 10'5 feet tall, has broad shoulders with a body build for speed and damage, pale white skin, long hair like Inuyasha but red and black, the eyes have white outlines of a inverted pentagram but the right eye has a black background while the left eye is grey, he wears a traditional Grimm mask but it's fox styled and he has fox ears on his head and two long fox tails. He wears arm and leg bracers made with indestructible materials and components, red/black jeans and a long black sleeve hoodie with a white fox symbol that covers the whole back of the hoodie. He has a katana strapped on his back as he looks at Val as he kneels down at her height, " **Are you alright?** " he asked, his voice was mixed with his regular voice. **(His voice actor is Nils Allen "Booboo" Stewart, Jr. and the deep voice is like how Aang is on his Avatar mode.)**

Val slowly nodded, "Yes…who are you?"

" **I am Kurama.** " He answered.

"Kurama?" Val repeated and he nodded, "Well, I'm Val Rosa… do you have a last name?"

" **I don't have a last name.** " He said.

"Do you have a family?"

Kurama shook his head, " **They are no longer alive.** " He said sadly before walking over to a log and sits on it.

Val looks at him and tilts her head, "Why is that?"

" **I do not know what happened but before my mother died, she told me that my father was killed by a Grimm and a Grimm blood somehow got to my mother who was bearing me.** "

"Your mother is a fox Faunus, right?" Val asked as she sits next to him.

Kurama nodded his head, " **Yes, and I became an orphan at the age of seventeen and due to my Grimm blood, I became immortal.** " He explains, " **As I grew** , **turn into a mercenary, working hard to earn money while hiding my true identity. I did have some friends but I left because knowing future governments or other people will use me for evil purposes. So I hid, I ran, and I fight to survive, I can no longer have friends because of this.** " Kurama gestured himself.

Val felt pity on him and holds his claw hand. Kurama looks at her curiously, "If you want, you can live with me and my friends." Kurama looks at her curiously. "You see, I'm a Grimm Rider and I know little about myself but I can bond to any Grimm and they stay in my Grimm Befriender. So, I'll ask, will you be my friend?"

Kurama looks at her in shock and surprise before looking at her hand holding his claw hand. She felt so warm and pure like his friends back then before they died and he continues to live on. But this little girl has potential and strength that no one can see but him he could see her potential. Smiling, Kurama gently holds Val's hand and said. " **I'll be your friend.** " He said before he gets up and bows on his knees and said, " **Mistress Val.** "

Val's Grimm Befriender glowed and a light consumes Kurama. He was in her choker for a second before coming out with a black collar and a single ruby gem on the center. Val smiles before getting off of the log and brings Shadow and Beorn back to her Grimm Befriender. Kurama and Val walked away while holding hands as they met with the others. Lelouch saw them and his eyes widen in shock when he saw them. Val and Kurama walks towards the others who were shock when they saw Kurama.

"Uh…Val? Who is this?" Wade asked.

"This is Kurama, my new friend." Val answered.

AJ looks at Kurama curiously, "Is he a Grimm Rider too?"

Val shook her head, "No, he's actually a Grimm Hybrid."

Their eyes widen in shock, "H-how can a Grimm reproduce with a human? No offense." Wade looks at Kurama who just waved him off.

"It's a long story." Val said.

"You can explain it when we get home, okay?" Lelouch suggested and Val nodded before returning Kurama in her choker. As they return to town and told the leader, he was happy as well as the citizens. They headed back home with Kurama until Val's Future Vision shows Val about an event at Vale. Her eyes widen under her mask and took out a speed card drops it on the ground. It glowed and made the airship go really fast to their location. They saw many Grimms attacking Vale and team WAVE was shock to see it. they look at Lelouch for permission and he nodded.

"Do it." He said.

Team WAVE nodded before they jumped off of the airship and attacked the Grimms. Wade and AJ shoots at the incoming Grimm while Evo slashed them into half. Val summons Gaia and Kurama and asked them to help her in battle, which they did. Gaia steps at incoming Grimms and bites them in half while Kurama took out his katana infused with super heated Fire Dust. It glowed as Kurama slashed a Beowolf in half. Val uses her Future Vision and her eyes glowed under her mask as she sends a telepathic message to any available help from Atlas or Beacon. Team RWBY are there as well as they did their best to defeat the Grimms.

As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast while yelling, "Nora Smash!"

Then Jaune, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren soon follow. Pyrrha yelled, "Let's move!" They split up, minus Jaune, split up and took down some Grimm. Jaune was able to defeat an Ursa by himself then Sun and Neptune arrive, flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun yelled.

Neptune added, "We have badges so you know it's official!"

As Neptune and Sun fist bumped, fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of drop ships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out that Emerald's Weapons are actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learns this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it.

 **(Song Soundtrack: Caffeine)**

Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290. An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. As Yatsuhashi Daichi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

Coco gives Fox a light pat on the butt, "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Coco approaches a large Beowolf as it stoods his ground and growls at her. Coco shows her eyes to it, "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." She the spits to the other side and glares under her sunglasses, "Prepare to die."

As the Beowolf was about to attack her, Coco swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. As it falls to the ground and looks at her, she leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves and almost got crush by a Death Stalker until Velvet steps forward, about to open her box but Coco stops her, "Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here." She walks over to the in coming Grimms.

Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. As part of the Bevermore crash to a building, Kurama slashed more Grimms that were coming close to his mistress. Wade and AJ shoot many incoming Grimms as if they were dancing together. Evo sliced many Grimms in half while Gaia crushes them and Val watches from the sidelines.

Then Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads in a greeting. They saw some Grimms coming their way until fires their weapons at the approaching Grimms.

Then an angry Glynda was marching towards to the destroyed are as she swipes some Grimms away and mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis.

Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship. Roman said sarcastically, "Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." The Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm and pushes him forward, "He-hey, watch the hat!"

Everyone was glad that it was over and decided to rest up for the tournament. Team WAVE, RWBY, JNPR waved goodbye as they all headed to bed for a good day's rest. But Val, on the other hand, was going somewhere else with Kurama by her side. They walk through the halls of Beacon Academy until they saw Astronomy leaning at the wall with his arms crossed. He was wearing his mask as he looks at Val. The two stared at each other and nodded as Kurama's eyes glowed slightly and they turned into smoke and disappeared.

* * *

Ironwood was looking towards Beacon and Ozpin's office through a window. He warned Ozpin but he didn't listen. "You brought this on yourself." He whispers before walking toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat. Ironwood looks at the soldiers and ordered, "Leave us."

The soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman. Ironwood glares at him. "I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities."

Roman smirks and spoke, "I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement."

"How about the world's strongest military power?"

Roman thinks about it. "Hmm…first impressions...not great." He said sarcastically.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?"

Roman smiles mischievously, "Isn't it obvious?" Ironwood leans his ear toward him to hear his answer. "You're looking at him." Roman answered.

Ironwood moves away and narrowed his eyes, "Hmm…very well then." Ironwood walks away, leaving Roman at his cell.

Roman calls out, "What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk."

Ironwood answered as he walks away. "The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk."

Roman smirks, "Oh, wonderful. Hehehe..." He laughs until suddenly everything stops. Ironwood didn't make another step as everything was turned black and white. Roman was the only one with colors as he looks around in confusion. "What the-" he was cut off when he saw Val and Astronomy in front of his cell. He jumps in surprise when he saw them.

"How the hell are you two clowns?!" Roman demanded.

Val and Astronomy stared at him under their masks as Astronomy said, "You are lying. You know who the real master mind is."

Roman snorts, "I am the mastermind." He said.

Astronomy turns at Val who slowly removes her mask to reveal her closed eyes as she slowly lifts her head. Roman watches her as she snaps opens her eyes that were glowing. Roman froze as all information was taken from him by Val. Once Val got all the information, Roman collapse on the ground and breathes heavily. Val puts her masked on and turns to Astronomy.

"I got all the answers, Astronomy. He has no more secrets." Val said.

Astronomy nodded as he slowly grabs Roman at his collar, causing the criminal to choke a bit. Roman grabs Astronomy's arm as he tries to break free. He looks at Astronomy fearfully as he cokes out, "W-what are y-you?"

Astronomy didn't answer as his hands started to glow faint black. Roman became scared as Astronomy whispers to him his answer, "We are Grimm Riders."

With that said, Roman's body started to turn into black crystal. Roman couldn't scream as is whole body turned into a pure black crystal. Astronomy puts the black crystal statue of Roman screaming as he walks over to Val and offered his hand, "Let's go."

Val nodded before holding his hand as they walked away to a smoke portal that Kurama made and headed back to Beacon. Once they did, time started moving again and Ironwood walks away, not knowing a black crystal screaming face Roman was left on the cell as door closes on his face.

* * *

 **Done! I want to thank Yugure no shiryo for his OC Kurama and also for the one who made Wade that I still don't know his or her name. Anyways, I'm going to make the Mira that Quick story soon and I need help Gabriel. Also, in the Little Girl and the Xenomorphs should I add all of the Xenomorph species because I watched their movies that is all. Tell me in the comments.**

 **Up next, the Vytal Festival! And tell me if I should make Adam live so he can pair with Blake or Sun and Blake...take your vote who will Blake pick.**


	9. Have Peace part 1

**Okay, there some people who wanted Adam dead and the White Fang too…Well, I'm still deciding if I should let them die. Also, where is the one who created Wade Cross? I need to know if you're a girl or boy. And Gabriel, thanks for the ideas on the Grimm Rider story.**

 **Any who, here's the next chapter.**

 **Val's Grimms:**

 **Shadow-Beowolf**

 **Storm-Nevermore**

 **Zev and Zola-King Taijitu (The black one is Zev and the white is Zola)**

 **Veleno-Death Stalker**

 **Beorn- Ursa Major**

 **Skya-Griffon**

 **Creepy- Creep**

 **Tusk-Boarbatusk**

 **Demeter-DilophoRaptor**

 **Cronus-Goliath**

 **Gaia-Grimmdominus Rex**

 **Charlotte- Venom Spiter (Grimm Spider)**

 **Razor-Blade Jaw (Grimm Shark)**

 **Kurama-Grimm Fox Faunus Hybrid**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Have Peace part 1**

It's been one week since Tourchwick was captured and the news about him turning into a crystal statue was unknown. Val and Astronomy didn't tell their teammates about it because it was time for the Vytal festival. Each team were advancing to the top, team RWBY and team WAVE made it to the second round with team JAAX. They were going to have a lunch break before team JNPR's match. There were myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing as people mill about to experience it all. Val was reading a map of the best place to eat. Storm was perched on her shoulder as the her Grimms, in their mini forms were getting hungry, her team were looking at shops as they think on what to buy. Val's crystal orb known as Future Vison was floating around Val. Evo was holding a ukulele as he tested the strings. AJ and Wade were checking some fine weapons together as a couple. Val found the right restaurant and was about to tell the others until she bumped into someone. Looking up, her eyes widen under her mask to see a tall teen Faunus, but he wasn't like the others, he's more prehistoric. He has blood reptilian eyes, sharp claws, and Velociraptor like feet. He has dark brown spiky hair and wears black combat pants, a vest, and a red belt with blood red sword attached to it. He looks down at her and greeted softly yet his voice sounded deep, "Hola."

Val looks up at him and greeted, "Hello."

The stranger nodded and then Astronomy came by his side, "Hey, Jay, I see you met Val." He said, "Val, this is Jason Archer. He's part of team JAAX."

Val looks at Jay curiously. "I never seen a Faunus like him before." She whispers out.

Astronomy heard it and chuckles as he placed his hand om Jay's shoulder, "That's because Jay belongs to a rare Faunus clan called the Prehistoric Clan, they're Faunus people who has dinosaur or prehistoric animal features." He explains. "Jay's been my friend since I can remember."

Jay looks at Val and nodded. "Nice to meet you." He greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Val greeted back and notices others coming. There was a male blond with green eyes and an alien like Faunus girl with black hair, green eyes, and she has claws and a tail.

Astronomy smiles at the two and points at them. "Val, this is Mike Jones, and Irelia Xeno."

Mike greeted her. "Nice to meet you."

Irelia smiles and waves at Val happily. Val waves back and notices that her team was waiting for her. "I have to go, it was nice meeting your team." She said as she went back to her friends. They decided to eat at a hut that has Italian food, they ordered a peperoni and olive pizza while Val gets cheese pizza. They ate their food while explaining their battle strategies.

"Okay, Evo and Val, you two are heading to the next round." Wade explains. "You opponents are from Team SNPR at Shade Academy. Val, yer gonna take on the guy name Peter Wilkins. Evo, ya'll face with Rancid Lyrid."

AJ adds in. "We know that Peter uses a rifle that can turn into chainsaw, and Rancid has power gloves that are power by dust."

Evo rubs his chin and thinks about his opponent, "Peter's semblance can help him take a shot without missing. Rancid's semblance is like Yang's but his is different."

Val was eating her pizza calmly with her Grimms, in their baby forms, were eating some pizza, Shadow and Beorn were fitting for the last peperoni pizza while the others eat the cheese. Kurama was not curtain on this type of food. he doesn't eat much considering he's an immortal being while Val's future vison was behind him.

"We'll find out about Rancid's semblance in the battlefield, right now. Let's rest up and get ready. They nodded and finished their meals, they heard from the speaker that team JNPR will fight on the next round. Val brought her Grimms inside her Grimm Befriender as they take their seat and watched the match. It wasn't that bad, Team JNPR was able to defeat Team BRNZ of Shade. The next round will start tomorrow and it's by two. Val decided to go back to small shops again, she just saw a park and her Grimms can stretch their legs or wings. Val made it to the park and found it empty.

Good, she hates crowded places. She brought her Grimms out, but in their mini forms, as they started playing. Storm and Skya were flying around. Shadow was wrestling with Beorn. Veleno was napping under the swing, Charlotte uses her web to make a jump rope. Cronus uses his tusk to gold the other part of the jump rope and Creepy jumps over the rope. Demeter, Zev and Zola were helping Tusk build his sandcastle. Gaia was standing beside Val who was sitting on a log as she holds Razor fish bowl with Razor inside, Kurama was scouting the areas as he hides on the shadows, he'll be back later. Future Vision was floating beside her in a peaceful manner. It was peaceful until a dog came, he has black fur on top and white on his bottom, he barks at her gently and adorably. Val tilts her head at him, curious on what a dog was doing here.

"Zwei!" Val heard Ruby's voice. Val turns around and saw Ruby and Yang coming towards her. "Zwei! Don't run off like that!" Ruby scolded as she looks over to Val and became cheerful. "Oh, hi Val."

Val nodded a greeting before looking at Zwei. "Is this your dog?"

Ruby nodded, "Yup. Our Dad's on a mission and left him for us to care when he gets back." She said.

Val blinks under her mask as she pets Zwei's head, making Zwei wag his tail happily, already liking the Grimm Rider.

"Hey Val." Val looks at Yang, "Ruby and I are going to get some souvenir. If it's alright you watch Zwei?"

Val thinks about, she has nothing else to do and her teammates are busy. Val looks at Ruby and Yang and nodded. Yang grins as she grabs Ruby's arm. "Okay! Have fun! We'll pick up Zwei later, bye!" Yang runs off with Ruby, who lets out a yell of surprise when she was pulled away. Val shrugs and allows Zwei plays with her Grimms. Zwei was helping Demeter, Zev and Zola to build Tusk's sandcastle. Val then felt some presences close by. She turns and saw Faunus kids were watching from afar. Val tilts her head at them, wondering why they were here. A lion Faunus boy, who appears to be two years older than her, was brave enough to walk over to her. Val watched as the young Faunus came to her and looks at her. To the two stared at each other for a while as the Faunus boy spoke.

"Hello, I'm Angelo Z."

Val blinks under her mask as she turns away, but she introduces herself. "Val Rosa."

"That's a nice name." Angelo said. There was a brief silence before Angelo asked. "Can we play with your Grimms?"

Val paused for a moment, did he asked if he and his friend could play with her Grimss? Most people, both humans and Faunus, wouldn't dare to come close to the Grimms, unless if they are Grimm Riders. Val looks at her Grimms, they stopped playing their games and nodded at her, wanting to play with the Faunus kids. Val turns to Angelo and nodded. Angelo smiles and gestured his friends to come over, the Faunus kids went over to the park and played with Val's Grimms. Val's Grimms were happy to make new friends as they started playing their games, they play jump-rope, hopscotch, tag, hide and seek, and take naps. Future Vison was being chased by the kids and the Grimm, but it was fast and avoided them. Val was watching from the sidelines with Razor's bowl in hand. Then Angelo came to her and offers his hand.

"Come on, let's play." He said with a smile.

Val shook her head as she holds Razor bowl, "I can't. I have to watch Razor." She said.

Angelo frowns at this but smiles as he sits by her. "If you don't want to play, then let's talk." Angelo said.

Val could feel herself blushing under her mask, but she hides it. "T-talk about what?"

"Well, let's talk about who's going to win the tournament? I vote for Team SSSN because Sun Wukong there, he's awesome." Angelo said with a smile. "I know you are in the tournament, do you think your team will win?" He asked Val curiously.

Val was blushing under mask and looks down but answered. "I-I think so." Val said. "I believe in my team and believe in me too."

Angelo smiles and said, "Well. I'll cheer you own."

Val couldn't help but smiles at him. On a distance, Yang and Ruby were hiding under a bush as they watched the scene up fold. Ruby and Yang find it adorable at the scene. Yang takes a picture at the cute couple. "They're so going to be a great couple when they get older."

The two didn't know that Kurama was behind them as he spoke. "What are you two doing?"

Ruby and Yang screamed at Kurama who looked at them in surprise. Val and the kids turn to them, Ruby and Yang were now discovered by them, they quickly turn to the kids with an awkward smiles and wave before they made a run for it. The kids went back to their playing with the Grimms while Val and Angelo talked to each other while Kurama was being observed by curious Faunus kids.

* * *

At a Bar, a gray-haired figure in a tattered red cloak is sitting at the counter with a collection of empty glasses to his side. He takes a swig from another drink as he looks up at the screen above, displaying an image of the victors with the caption: _**Team JNPR Defeats Team BRNZ!**_

Bartender looks at it as he wipes the surface of a glass in his hands. "Huh, those kids weren't half bad!"

The familiar stranger merely lets out a "Meh" as he raises the beverage back to his lips.

* * *

The scene flashes to a blue background with white particles gathering into the united tournament symbol of the four kingdoms as it revolves to the left of Oobleck, back in the announcer's box. The image of Team BRNZ felt the force of Nora's hammer. Oobleck began his narration. "Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats!"

Port nod and the screen display a picture of the four new challengers to his right. "Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about...Team SSSN!"

Few spectators in the stands holding up signs with each male's face decorated with hearts, the exception being a simple image of a certain set of abs.

"Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!" Port said with a smile.

Team SSSN walks into the center of the field, waving to the cheering crowds as they do so. Their friends were on their seats, waiting for the fight to start, Wade and AJ sits together, Evo and Val were with them. They sit behind Team RWBY as Weiss cups her hands to sweetly call out. "Good luck, Neptune!"

Neptune was waving continues until he spots his four beautiful opponents, which causes him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses them. "Ladies." He said out loud.

"Oh no." Val mutters as she watched Weiss being shocked at this simple word turns to her shaking with rage until she angrily gets up and points into the arena. "Break his stupid face, NDGO!"

Val was hugging Evo, who was hugging her back while AJ clings at Wade, who was keeping her safe from an angry Weiss. As the crowds get ready and the teams stand on opposite sides from one another, Neptune continued flirting. "Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist."

Team NDGO stared at him in disgust as Sun grasps Neptune's arm as he apologized. "Ignore him, for he...yeah, he's dumb."

Neptune simply gives a sparkling wink to the disgusted females as the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerges from below. A small circular light even appears overhead, causing most of the crowd to don sunglasses.

Nebula laughs as she looks back at their selection. "Alright! Home field advantage!" She said.

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too!" Sun said with a grin.

Scarlet was looking down at his attire as the roulette begins again on the other side. "I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." He said.

Neptune leans over and whispers. "Be cool, man."

Neptune failed to notice the spinning images stop on a blue symbol of tidal waves. "Hey! The ocean!" Dew said.

Neptune's eyes widen as he let out a 'Huh?' and turns and sees the random pick for himself, eyes dilated at his goggles reflect the terrifying image, a slight whimper escaping him.

Ruby looks at Neptune unsure what's going on as she turns to her teammates. "Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?"

Blake saw Neptune's scared face covers her face with her hand, unable to look as the sandy beach and pirate ship wreck rises into the arena while Neptune stiffens up with fear. "Oh, no" She mutters.

Evo looks at Blake and asked. "Is there something wrong with Neptune, Blake?"

Blake looks at the scene and told everyone what's wrong with Neptune. "Neptune's...afraid of the water."

Wade blinks at her. "Then why is his name Neptune then?"

"How ironic, don't you think?" Evo looks at Val who nodded.

Oobleck started the countdown. "3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"

As soon as the word is said, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

Sage calls out to the fleeing teammate. "Neptune, what are you doing?!"

Neptune was now standing on a ledge near the top of the formation, yelling down to his friends. "Uh, you know, just gaining the higher ground!"

Sun exclaims. "On the enemy's side?!"

"They would never expect it!"

Dew turns to her allies. "He's not wrong."

Nebula shrugs and calls out her first order. "Open fire!"

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. He comes up on Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tries to slice her with his cutlass. She ducks under the swing and continues sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble. Sage hefts his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glances up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looks around as they surround him but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picks him up off the ground. With his weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his blade out of the arena.

Oobleck watched as Sage was slam the ground with fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board. "And NDGO gains the advantage!"

Octavia slides in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

Sun yelled towards his cowering teammate. "Neptune!"

Seeing his leader run from the duel, Neptune leaps down from his position and cocks his gun. Octavia attempts to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply puts on his goggles and fires a bolt as his opponent, who blocks it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face. Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ends it with a jab that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand.

Port said to the speakers. "Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!"

Sun looks at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circles him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely calls upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck. It seems like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extends his arms and manages to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole was under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closes in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is. She folds up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the two ducked and missed or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post. Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below. From his position, Scarlet sees Gwen continue to throw her knives, and he smirks before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

Scarlet smirks. "Gotcha!"

He uses the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly comes down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopts a pose that somehow allows him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gives a sigh of relief to. His luck doesn't hold when Dew leaps near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocks out the palm tree beside him, which he throws at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travel. Sun narrowly misses them both, but Scarlet gets one straight to the face, and the other lands in a place that makes him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination.

Sun sighs and looks from Scarlet to Dew as she summons a few water blue tornadoes that he tries to dodge around. "Nuts!" He looks at Neptune from afar. "Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!"

Neptune calls back to his leader with his excuses. "Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!"

Sun looks around infuriated as Nebula manages to shoot the cord holding Gwen up in the background. "What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!"

Neptune nodded fearfully, "Lockdown! Right! You got it!"

Sun jumps out from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear as he calls out to Neptune. "Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-" He stops yelling when a blue shot knocks an attacking Dew out of midair and into the water.

Neptune exclaims. "There! I helped! Are you happy now!?" Neptune then pause and added. "Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Dew manages to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more.

Sun exclaims. "NEPTUNE!"

Neptune yells. "Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune jumps over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun, and he unfolds his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunges the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer.

As Sun and Neptune chest bump each other in celebration, Port said to the speaker. "And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!" He turns to Oobleck. "You know what I call that victory?"

"Shocking?"

Port frowned and turns away. "No, well earned. What you said is stupid."

Oobleck turns away, frowning.

* * *

Back on the bar, the Bartender was whistling at the screen, back in his establishment with its one customer. "Now that was a match!"

His drunk customer made a light slur in his words. "Heh, that was a mess!"

Bartender looks at his customer. "Come on man, you didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?"

Before the man could speak, he sees an aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its wings behind him. He points at it and drunkenly said. "That one." He finishes his drink as the world sways with the happily inebriated Huntsman until he slams the glass down on the counter and tosses a few Lien alongside it. "Happy Vytal Festival!"

The Bartender watches as his sole patron staggers away and puts down the glass he just finished cleaning, only to knock it down and shatter it when he reaches for another one. "Aw, gee darn it!" He exclaims angrily.

* * *

Ruby leans back in her seat and sighs. "Aw, that was so close!" She said.

Yang points out. "Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!"

"Too bad they'll end up losing to us." Wade winks at AJ who giggled.

Weiss was a bit jealous that AJ and Wade has a string relationship with each other. She wanted Neptune to notice her, but he ends up flirting with other pretty girls. Meanwhile, Blake looks down in the arena where Sun and Neptune are dancing like fools before the fellow Faunus gives her a special double-gun gesture with a wink, eliciting a blush and a small smile from his target. "Emphasis on "dork"." She mutters out.

Val notices her words and carefully too out a card that has red heart with a black sword and a yellow bow staff forming an x sigh. It turns into a red and blue sparkling mist as she turns away and whispers in her thoughts, " _Love shall always prevail._ "

Oobleck was over the sound system. "That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum: IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"

After Team RWBY and Team WAVE stops flinching from the unexpected volume change, Yang said. "Come on, let's go congratulate 'em."

The four girls get up from their seats along with team WAVE and start to head out, until a ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her.

Ruby looks at Weiss in confusion. "Uh, what are you viewing?" She asked.

Weiss was looking up at the craft with a strange expression and strain in her voice.

"She's here!" The Schnee heiress' face displays a mix of joy and anxiety because there was someone special in the aircraft that she adores.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, and I need some ideas on the next one. Review or Favorite.**


	10. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm going to rewrite this story because I need to make many, many changes to it. I hope you all understand. Because it's confusing for other people who will read it.


End file.
